Protecting the Gecko
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Jo, Justine, Sky, Brianna, Trent, and Cindy are out having a drive together, but then they spot an infamous gecko by the name of Martin who is trying to save the government with a blue gem that contains special powers that can make anyone a master of their abilities.
1. Chapter 1

A small green gecko was running away from someone, carrying a a blue gem.

"I gotta get help," the gecko panted as he ran. "I can't do this alone... They already got my brother!"

"There he is!" a man called. "Let's get him!"

The gecko still ran away from them and found a good hiding spot.

* * *

Meanwhile on the road, Jo, Justine, Cindy, Sky, Brianna, and Trent were in Jo's mobile, eating their lunch carefully.

"What a relaxing day this is." Brianna smiled.

"I feel relaxed for the first time in my life..." Cindy smiled as she sprawled around happily.

"Nothing can ruin this day." Sky agreed.

"You guys about done?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Trent said as he balled up his burger wrapper.

"Same here." a few others said.

"I'll save this for later." Brianna kept one of her sandwiches in its wrapper.

"Thank you, babe, for taking us out here." Justine told her girlfriend.

"No problem, all right, guys, let's get going." Jo said, gripping the steering wheel so they could get moving again.

Cindy yawned and curled up in the backseat with her pillow, cuddling with it for comfort. "Nothing can ruin this moment..."

"Hey, guys," Trent spoke up. "Is it my imagination or do I see a gecko in a red car?"

"A gecko?" the others asked.

"Jo, are you trying to save 15% or more on car insurance?" Sky asked.

"Very funny," Jo forced out a laugh.

"Sorry, I thought I'd say something funny since Ed and Dee Dee aren't here," Sky smirked, then looked. "Anyway, what's a gecko doing here in his own car?"

"He looks troubled, let's go ask him." Justine suggested.

"I feel like I should know that gecko..." Cindy's eyes grew shifty. "I'm not sure..."

* * *

" **HEY!** " Jo yelled out.

The gecko turned his head as he drove off.

"Pull over!" Jo told the gecko.

"Are you the heat!?" the gecko asked.

"Just pull over, we wanna talk to ya!" Jo told him.

"Well... Okay..." the gecko replied.

Jo stopped her mobile and the gecko stopped his red car. The group walked over to the gecko.

Cindy came in front of them and got on her hands and knees, crawling over to the gecko. "It's okay, little guy, I don't mind small wild animals like you..." she cooed gently. "I have a pet possum, his name's Sledgehammer... And who might you be?"

"I'm Martin," the gecko introduced himself. "You may recognize me from the GEICO commercials."

"Told you." Sky smirked.

Jo rolled her midnight blue eyes at that.

"Darn," Cindy pouted. "I thought maybe you were Gex from those old video games in the 90's."

"Oh, he's my brother." Martin replied.

"Him I kinda know..." Cindy said. "Sledgehammer told me that he grew up with Gex... He never mentioned a Martin though..."

"I'm sure your pet is a nice rodent, but I found myself far too intelligent to socialize with rebels like him or my brother," Martin slithered all around her face and came on her shoulder. "You seem like a nice girl though."

"Come on," Cindy put him in her hands and put the blue gem in her pocket. "My friends and I will take care of you... Why were you driving away anyway?"

"It's a long story." Martin said.

"We got time." Sky reassured.

"Here..." Brianna came with her sandwich, breaking it in half and then handed it to the gecko. "You must be hungry."

"Why, thank you..." Martin took it and nibbled on it.

"So, what's up, little buddy?" Cindy asked. "Tell us all about it."

"They are after me and the gem." Martin explained.

"What gem?" the others asked.

"Um, if you would?" Martin prompted Cindy.

Cindy took the gem out of her pocket. "This?"

"Yes, that gem." Martin nodded.

"What's so special about it?" Jo asked.

"It possesses an unusual power," Martin informed. "It can power up any of those who have superpowers."

"Um, let's say you're a rookie with your powers and no one else you know can help you because it's a rare ability?" Cindy asked her eyes seemed to glow at the blue gem.

Jo, Justine, Sky, Brianna, and Trent's eyes then glowed as well.

"Ah, it seems as though you folks are going to have your powers developed." Martin diagnosed.

"Fascinating..." Cindy grinned.

"But, I'll take it back for now..." Martin took the gem.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Cindy yanked it right back and turned away, cradling the gem. "Oh... So beautiful... So amazing... SO PRECIOUS..." she then said in a possessed voice.

"Give it back, **NOW!** " Jo demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Cindy said, though still didn't do it.

"Please, Cindy?" Justine asked.

Cindy lowly growled and pouted, but then gave up the blue gem.

"Thank you, I can't let this fall into the wrong hands..." Martin took the gem.

"How about you let us help and protect you?" Brianna offered.

"I would highly appreciate it..." Martin smiled.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands, let's get you settled." Sky smiled as she helped adjust Martin in the mobile.

"Now, who's gonna keep a gecko for a while?" Jo asked.

"I already have a possum at home..." Cindy said.

"I have two dogs at home." Jo said.

Trent merely shrugged. "I guess I could do it."

"You sure?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a pet," Trent smiled, then looked away. "Just as long as my mom doesn't see him, she hates anything with cold blood."

"Thank you all so much," Martin smiled. "I believe I owe you my life..." he then sighed. "I just hope my brother's okay."

"Is he dead?" Jo asked.

"No, but he's been taken by those men, I hate to imagine what's happened to him," Martin said. "His girlfriend Nikki is worried though."

"Oh, my," Justine frowned. "Well, don't worry, we will go and rescue him." she then promised.

"Thank you very much..." Martin said.

"Either way, I gotta make it home really soon..." Cindy took her pocket watch out as it ticked. "My cousin Bizzy's watching me and I promised her that I wouldn't stay out too late while she'd be with her friends."

"You have a cousin Bizzy?" Sky asked.

"She's Wendy's big sister," Cindy explained. "She's usually going out with boyfriends, she's really nice and cool, but she has standards when she's babysitting me and not for her neighbors back home. I don't think she has witch powers though."

"Everybody was Kung-Fu Fighting~," Martin randomly began to sing. "Hiyah!"

The others glanced at him. The gecko kept singing, but looked to them and stopped himself. The others then sang with him to put him in a better mood as they drove back to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry, Martin, you'll be safe with me," Trent promise. "I'll protect you."

"Thank you, my friend." Martin smiled.

"Who's gonna keep the gem though?" Brianna asked.

" **I'LL DO IT!** " Cindy raised her hand.

"No!" Everyone else yelled at her.

"I will handle the gem," Jo decided. "Besides, I need to look up more information on it."

"Jo, you can trust me..." Cindy grinned eagerly.

Jo grabbed Cindy and held her close. "What's wth you, Cindy?"

"Nothing?" Cindy muttered out.

"You want the gem all to yourself, don't you?" Jo asked.

"Uhhh... No?" Cindy replied nervously.

"Cindy?" Jo asked.

"No!" Cindy looked the other way.

"Cindy...?" Justine asked.

Cindy looked away again. "Uh-uh..."

" **CINDY!** " Everybody yelled.

"No, uh-uh." Cindy chuckled nervously.

"We'll need to keep an eye on her too..." Brianna whispered.

Trent nodded in agreement.

"Just let me hold it..." Cindy reached for the gem and took it, then stared at it as her eyes glowed. "Oohhh... Beautiful..."

Jo grabbed the gem back. Cindy in response hissed at the jockette.

"CINDY!" Jo scolded.

"Sorry..." Cindy mumbled out.

"I'll keep this, Elvis, you keep the lizard." Jo said.

"Gecko." Martin corrected.

"Whatever." Jo said.

"You got it, Jo," Trent agreed. "Where are we going now?"

"HQ," Jo replied. "We need to tell Four Eyes about this."

"Jo, that's highly offensive..." Cindy pouted.

"Aw, hush, you know I mean it in a good way..." Jo glared.

Cindy hummed, then lay back down in the backseat to sleep the trip away so she wouldn't get carsick.

"At least I wasn't with Kashier." Martin said.

"Who's that?" Justine asked.

"The stack of money with the googly eyes." Martin explained.

"Oh, that..." Brianna winced. 'It always gives me the creeps."

"I always feel like somebody's watching me~..." Cindy trembled under her blanket.

"I know, he always gives me the chills." Martin agreed.

"I can't believe they thought that would be a good idea to advertise their insurance." Brianna shivered. "I visit haunted houses all the time, but that's just totally creepy!"

"I like the commercials where they ask rhetorical questions," Justine said. "That always gets a laugh out of me until they started showing that pig, he was cute at first, but then he got annoying."

"I always wanted to meet the caveman," Trent said. "He seems cool."

"He wasn't too bad, now that TV Show spin-off..." Martin shuddered. "Don't get me started."

"It was awful." Sky nodded.

"Eh... I've seen worse..." Jo shrugged. "But it shouldn've have become a TV Show."

Cindy sat up suddenly and crossed her legs, squeaking and fidgeting. "Uh, Jo, can you make a rest stop, please?"

"Why?" Jo asked.

"I gotta go real bad!" Cindy yelped.

"Now?" Jo groaned. "Ugh, I keep tellin' ya to stop ordering a Sprite to drink!"

"I can't help it!" Cindy whined. "In case I eat too much, it soothes my stomach... And weakens my bladder."

"Fine, but **_ONE_ STOP!** " Jo warned.

"Yaay..." Cindy weakly smiled.

Jo found an incoming gas station and stopped at it.

Cindy hopped out of the mobile and went to the restroom, but saw it was crawling with bugs and had a bad smell. "Uhhhh..."

" **HURRY UP!** " Jo scolded.

"I'M TRYING!" Cindy called back with a whine.

"Well, then hurry up!" Jo urged.

"Guh..." Cindy tried to look for a decent stall, she put down several sheets of toilet paper around the seat and then sat down.

"Don't worry, Chameleon," Jo said to their new friend. "We're gonna get to the bottom of this."

"Gecko." Martin corrected.

"Whatever..." Jo shrugged. "Besides, you're safe with us."

"Thank you for doing this for me." Martin said.

"Don't worry, once we see Dexter, things will be fine again." Sky promised.

"Ugh, Cindy better hurry up..." Jo checked the time.

* * *

Cindy was now washing her hands with her pocket hand sanitizer, then walked out and joined in the backseat, getting some sleep again.

"Okay, let's go!" Jo drove again.

"We're gonna protect you no matter what." Justine said to Martin.

Martin smiled to them.

"Get some rest, you look like you need it." Trent told him.

"Thank you all very much..." Martin said before starting to doze off.

"I wonder who's after him." Martin said.

"We'll find out, don't worry, we got this." Trent smiled to her.

Brianna smiled back.

* * *

Jo drove her mobile in the League parking lot and came out with everyone. "Cindy, wake up... Cindy? **CINDY!** "

Cindy smiled as she was fast asleep.

" **CINDYYYYYYYYYY!** " Jo yelled.

Cindy groaned and put her pillow over her head.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." Jo tickled her feet.

Cindy giggled and woke up, then sat up. "Aw, no fair, I was having a wonderful dream..."

"Come on, we gotta meet Dexter..." Jo grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the mobile.

"Aww..." Cindy pouted.

The others came into the League and everyone who was inside welcomed them back.

* * *

Maxwell was at his laptop. "Hey, Cindy, after you meet Dexter, come over here, I got something I wanna show ya!"

Cindy smiled, but followed the others to Dexter's office. "So, uh, who's gonna tell him?"

"Please allow me." Martin volunteered.

"Oh, if you don't mind..." Cindy said to the gecko.

"I insist..." Martin said, then took out the gem. "One of you hold onto this for me?"

"Oh, I would be honored t-" Cindy walked over.

Jo grabbed her, picked her up, and threw her over her shoulder, then took the gem. "I'll keep a hold of this for you."

"Thank you very much." Martin said.

"No problem at all." Jo promised.

"Now, which way to Dexter?" Martin asked.

"Just down that hall and the first door on the right, you can't miss it." Justine told him.

Martin nodded, then scampered off to meet the boy genius.

"Come on, Babe," Jo stepped on top of Cindy's stomach while walking off with the others. "Let's check out the gym."

"Goody!" Justine smiled eagerly.

Cindy groaned in pain.

* * *

"Dexter, there's someone here to see you." Dawn informed the boy genius.

"Send them in, please." Dexter replied.

"Go ahead, little fella." Dawn told the gecko.

Martin nodded, then crawled inside, then came on top of Dexter's desk.

Dexter blinked in surprise. "Hello there."

"Hello, are you Dexter?" Martin asked.

"That would be me," Dexter greeted. "Boy genius at your service."

"Pleasure to meet you," Martin said. "Your members have saved me from these awful men who were chasing me from a gem I recovered, they already took my brother, I plan to go back for him, but I'm badly shook up right now."

"Tell me about it." Dexter requested.

"Very well." Martin agreed. He then told Dexter everything and how thankful he was to have the help he had received.

* * *

Cindy straightened her back out, then came to Maxwell's side. "Okay, so, what's up?"

"Check this out." Maxwell put his laptop in her lap to show her a ViewTube channel.

Cindy took a look. "The Geeky Game Player? I never heard of that channel..."

"It's actually mine." Maxwell admitted.

"You made a channel!?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, I got tons of subscribers," Maxwell smirked. "I made a video one night reviewing this vampire hunter game that I hated and then people just loved me, I'm a celebrity."

"That's so cool!" Cindy smiled.

* * *

 _ **In the gym...**_

"So, babe, want me to work-out without my shirt?" Jo offered.

"Oh, baby, you're so hot." Justine cooed.

Jo smirked and walked off with Justine. Cindy giggled at Maxwell's videos, but turned her head as she saw the glowing from the blue gem in Jo's hoodie. She then looked to Maxwell as he was looking for another video, then tiptoed over to Jo's hoodie and picked up the gem, hid it in her pocket, and she walked back over to sit with Maxwell innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

After working out, Jo went to get her hoodie and realized that the gem was gone.

" **CINDYYYYYY!** " Jo yelled out.

Cindy's eyes widened.

"That doesn't sound too good." Maxwell commented.

"Uh, I gotta get home!" Cindy jumped down and ran to the door as fast as she could.

Jo then sent a tendril and it wrapped around Cindy's ankle.

Cndy yelped and fell flat on the floor and was dragged backward as she whimpered fearfully. "H-Hey there, Jo." she greeted nervously.

"Hi, Cindy..." Jo lifted Cindy up by her ankle. "Where's the gem?"

"Heh... Somebody lose a gem?" Cindy smiled nervously.

"Give it back now." Jo demanded.

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about." Cindy acted dumb.

Jo then shook Cindy violently which loosened the gem and it fell from Cindy's pockets and ended up in the jockette's hand.

"Oh, yeah, that gem..." Cindy grinned nervously. "Where did that come from?" she then laughed nervously.

Jo snarled.

"On a scale of one to ten how much trouble am I in?" Cindy sweated.

"Gazillion," Jo growled. "Now I have to punish you."

"Anything but sending me to the Supernatural Realm, _anything_ but that!" Cindy begged.

"It's not that, don't worry." Jo promised.

"Phew..." Cindy smiled in relief.

"Because I'm gonna do much worse than that." Jo snarled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for it!" Cindy yelped.

"Sorry, Cindy, but you have to learn your lesson, so here it comes." Jo growled.

Cindy gulped and bowed her head. "Yes, Jo... Can I at least plead the fifth?"

"NO!"

"Oh, boy..."

"Ready?" Jo asked.

"Oh, just get it over with!" Cindy groaned. "It can't be worse than going to the Supernatural Realm, I hear the warlocks are all grumpy!"

" **SHUT UP!"** Jo snarled.

"Sorry." Cindy muttered.

"All right, Cindy, here's your punishment." Jo said.

Cindy covered her eyes, bowing her head.

"I'm gonna send you to the deepest pit in the darkness realm until you can redeem yourself." Jo threatened."

"You can't do that because my parents will know that I'm gone!"

"You let me worry about that..." Jo got in her face.

Cindy sweated even more than usual. "Oh, come on, this is my first offense!... Please have mercy, Jo, I won't do it again!"

"Maybe that's a little too dark..." Jo said.

"I mean, that'd be worse than being sent to the house on Drawn Together!" Cindy gasped.

"That house it is!" Jo threw Cindy through a portal.

* * *

"NO!" Cindy yelped as she flew through the portal and ended up in front of a fancy looking house and the portal closed up. "Well... This place looks nice... Hello?" she went up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

A dark-skinned woman who looked like a fox answered the door, then noticed the lost little girl. "May I help you, child?"

"Uh, my friend sent me here..." Cindy's eyes widened. "Oh, gosh... Oh, my... You're very revealing... If I wore clothes like that, my daddy would have a stroke..."

"I'm Foxxy Love." the woman introduced herself.

"My friend Mike told me about you," Cindy replied. "She said you adopted her."

"My little Mike," Foxxy smiled at the mention. "How's she doing?"

"Oh, she's fine..." Cindy smiled. "She misses you, you should visit her sometime... I have the address."

"I would like that..." Foxxy smiled. "Why don't you sit down? I'll get you some apple juice..." she then walked off.

Cindy sat on the couch. "This place isn't so bad..." she then looked down to an orange creature who looked like a Pokemon. "Cute doggy..." she then pet the creature gently as he slept on the couch.

* * *

A superhero and a pig were talking to each other and then saw Cindy.

"Hello." Cindy greeted them politely.

"Uh... Hey..." the pig walked up to her. "Are you our new maid?" he then laughed.

"Uh, no, my friend sent me here to punish me..." Cindy shrugged. "My mother says this is a horrible place to be apart of..."

"Spanky, Captain Hero, leave her alone." a princess told them.

"Oh, maybe she could be my new sidekick." the superhero picked Cindy up.

"Aren't you that guy who sells ice cream to little boys in his van?" Cindy asked.

"Uhhh... No?" the superhero obviously lied.

Cindy jumped down and walked off. "I need to go..." she then bumped into a black and white woman. "Betty Boop...?"

"No, I'm Toot Braunstein." the woman informed.

"Oh, funny, you look so much like Betty Boop..." Cindy chuckled nervously.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Hey, Jo, um, where's Cindy?" Mike asked.

"Tha'ts not important right now..." Jo said, then looked to see Dexter coming out with Martin in his hand.

"Jo, Justine, Brianna, Trent, Sky, and Cindy will be helping out with Martin in this mission." Dexter reported.

"Hey, I know you," Mike said to the animal. "You're the gecko from those commercials. I'm amazed with your work."

"Why, thank you," Martin smiled. "Say, you seem familiar... Haven't I seen you around New York?"

"I sorta grew up there, mostly around Manhattan..." Mike replied. "I became an exchange student though... I had this hidden feeling that I didn't belong in my family, so I joined the program to kinda find myself out."

"I actually went to New York myself one time." Martin replied.

"So I've heard." Mike smirked. "Maybe we passed each other without realizing it one time..."

"I remember a small child like this though..." Martin took out a photograph of a little girl around the age of four with short ginger hair that covered her ears in a short-sleeved red shirt with a matching skirt, a matching hat, and wore matching boots and she seemed to be clutching a yellow teddy bear. "Do you recognize this little girl?"

"That's me!" Mike said. "When I was little, I mean..."

"Really then?" Martin asked.

"It's a long personal story..." Mike said, putting her hands in her jacket pockets.

"So we've met... Sort of..." Martin smiled. "I believe I was just visitng when you were in a car with a foster parent couple... I knew you had to be adopted though, you didn't look like the people who raised you."

"Yeah, it's a long story, but I'm glad to actually meet you in person." Mike said.

"Nice to meet you too, Michelene." Martin said.

"It's 'Mike' here, easy with that Michelene stuff." Mike whispered.

Martin chuckled. "Yes, of course..."

"So, uh, where's Cindy?" Mike repeated her question to the jockette.

"I took her to the Drawn Together house." Jo replied.

"I haven't been there in forever... Why'd you send her there?" Mike asked.

"To teach her a lesson," Jo replied. "I, uh, punished her."

"Why did you punish Cindy?" Mike asked. "She never does anything wrong!"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Jo said.

"Sheesh..." Mike rolled her eyes. "But, do you think you could take me there? I wanna see Mama Foxxy again."

"Mama Foxxy?" Jo glanced at her.

"Her name's Foxxy Love, but she told me to call her that when she adopted me before the series got cancelled after that clip show." Mike explained.

"You miss her, don't you?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, a little..." Mike admitted. "She said she had foster kid issues in the past, but she actually really loved me... I liked a lot of them back at that house... I didn't think they still even lived there, the show was cancelled after the second season."

"I can take you there if you want to." Jo said.

"You would?" Mike asked.

"Only if you'd want me to." Jo smiled.

"Thanks, Jo..." Mike smiled. "They were really like a family to me... They all might've been dysfunctional, but they were like a real family out of all the people I stayed with before I met Jen and Jamie."

"All right, I'll take you to them." Jo promised.

"Thanks, Jo..." Mike smiled.

Jo smiled back. "Let me just put this gem in a safe place... I'll explain later." she said as she took out Martin's treasure.

"All right." Mike nodded.

* * *

Jo nodded to her, then walked off home to put the gem away in a safe spot. "Cindy can't get this now since it's gonna be in my room." she said to herself reassuringly.

Autumn looked curious.

"Autumn, promise me to never go in my room and take that, okay?" Jo warned her little sister.

Autumn nodded to her.

"Good girl." Jo nodded to her.

Autumn saluted, then hugged Jo.

"Aw, come here..." Jo hugged Autumn back.

Autumn snuggled against her older sister.

"How're the dogs?" Jo picked up Autumn and walked downstairs with her.

Autumn put her finger to Jo's mouth, then pointed over to show Steve and Cleo were sleeping on top of each other.

"Those two were made for each other." Jo chuckled.

Autumn then hopped down and took out a crayon drawing she made about the two dogs having puppies.

"Aww, that's adorable," Jo smiled. "You could be an artist."

Autumn smiled bashfully.

"How about you go watch some classic cartoons on Netflix, huh?" Jo suggested.

Autumn looked curious.

"Here, let me help you, show you what real cartoons are..." Jo walked with her.

 **'Are they really good?'** Autumn asked.

"Lemme show ya somethin', kid." Jo said before she accessed the Roku box and went onto Netflix to find nostalgic cartoons. "Here's some stuff a lot of us big kids watched when I was your age."

 **'Really?'** Autumn asked. **'They don't look that good.'**

"Give them a try..." Jo ruffled up her hair.

 **'Can I watch that?** ' Autumn asked, pointing to season two of Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

"Yeah, that's a good one." Jo selected it.

Autumn smiled in excitement.

Jo then handed Autumn the remote. "Enjoy."

 **'I get to see Uncle Eddy on TV.'** Autumn beamed.

Jo chuckled, then let Autumn to watch her cartoons. She then went back to HQ and promised Mike to take to the Drawn Together house and also to pick up Cindy there as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's the gecko?" Jo asked.

"Brianna and Trent took him home." Mike said as she read one of her old comic books.

"All right, ready?" Jo asked.

"Ready." Mike nodded.

"Come on then." Jo said.

Mike nodded, she put her book down and followed Jo, very excited.

"I gotta pick up Cindy over there too." Jo told Mike.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Mike was very eager about going to the house again.

"All right, but you gotta stand next to me." Jo told Mike.

"Right." Mike nodded, doing just that.

"Here we go." Jo said.

* * *

They were then teleported over to the Drawn Together house.

"Well, here we are." Jo told Mike.

"It's just like I remember..." Mike blinked as she looked at the house, she then came up to the doorbell and rang on it. "Here goes..."

A blonde guy with elf ears soon answered the door. "Um, may I help you?" he then asked.

"Hey, Xandir." Mike smirked.

The young man glanced at her. "Have we met...?"

"Do you remember a Mike Mazinsky?" Mike quizzed.

"Yes, I do, why?" Xandir replied.

"What if I told you that was me?" Mike asked.

"No way, Mike Mazinsky was an adorable little lesbian girl..." Xandir smiled. "You're just a very handsome little boy..." he then looked worried that he said that. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

"You're a gay type," Mike revealed. "You're from a video game, though you like to sew, cook, and act like a girl."

"But Mike is the only one who knows about that, unless-" Xandir said before gasping as he realized who this 'stranger' was and soon hugged the tomboy. "Mike, it's you!"

"Nice to see ya again, Xandir." Mike chuckled.

"Come in, come in, I just made some cookies in the oven, and your handsome young friend can have some too." Xandir invited.

* * *

Jo and Mike went inside and saw a princess in a rocking chair, knitting something.

"Hey, Clara." Mike greeted the fairy tale princess.

"Why hello there..." Clara greeted.

"This chick reminds me of Ella." Jo whispered.

"Do I know you?" Clara asked Mike.

"Clara, it's Mike Mazinsky, remember?" Xandir reminded.

"Mike...?" Clara gasped as she then got out from her chair with tears running down her face.

"Uh, yes...?" Mike blinked. "Are you crying?"

"It's just that I missed you so much," Clara told Mike. "I know that I give you a hard time, but you've helped me out a lot, and you've been like a little sister to me. I thought you were dead."

"Clara..." Mike flattened her eyes about that.

"I'm a princess, what do you want from me?" Clara defended.

Mike rolled her eyes. "Uh, have you guys seen a little girl?" she then asked. "She's about this big and she's extremely unlucky?"

"Oh, yeah, she's in the kitchen." Clara nodded.

"I'll go get her." Jo offered.

"So, Mike, how long are you going to stay?" Clara asked.

"For a while, Princess." Mike replied.

* * *

An orange creature then woke up and recognized the tomboy right away. "Mike!"

"Hey, Ling-Ling!" Mike hugged him. "Oh, man, I really missed you the most."

"Is that a Pokemon?" Jo asked. "Ami talks about those things all the time."

"New opponent?" Ling-Ling glanced over to the jockette curiously.

"Is that thing talking to me?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, Ling-Ling, and she's a friend and she's not gonna hurt you." Mike told Ling-Ling.

Ling-Ling listened to Mike and then backed off.

"Sorry about that, but he's a battle monster." Mike told Jo.

* * *

"It's okay." Jo shrugged as she turned around only to see a yellow creature.

"Hi, I'm Wooldoor," The creature smiled. "Would you like to see stuff come out of my butt?"

Jo winced and stepped back from disgust. 'And I thought SpongeBob had problems."

"Mike Mazinsky, is that you?" Wooldoor asked. "You're alive!"

"Why does everyone think I'm dead?" Mike mumbled.

Cindy's scream was heard outside.

"Oh, no, what's going on?" Mike rushed to the backyard.

"Wait for me, Mike, I have so much to tell you!" Wooldoor chased her.

* * *

"Come on, kid, it's just one little drink." The pig told Cindy.

"I'M TOO YOUNG!" Cindy told him.

"Who's gonna know?" the pig insisted.

"I'll know it, you'll know it, my parents will know it, please let me go!" Cindy begged as she was tied to a tree.

" **SPANKY HAM!** " Mike called sharply.

"Aw, crap, I'm in trouble." Spanky groaned.

Cindy screamed out.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Mike scolded the pig.

"Aw, come on, what's one little drink?" Spanky shrugged.

"She's only ten-years-old." Mike told the pig.

"I gave Mike one before she disappeared," Spanky defended. "God, I miss that kid."

"I guess you don't recognize me..." Mike folded her arms.

"Mike...?" Spanky asked. "Wow! I didn't recognize you, what happened to you?"

"I was busy with stuff, especially after I reunited with my brother and sister." Mike defended.

"Who's the Chuck Norris wannabe?" Spanky asked.

"My friend, Jo Elliot." Mike introduced.

"Hey there..." Spanky shook hands with Jo.

"This could've been more humiliating I guess..." Cindy shrugged. "That superhero makes me feel really uncomfortable for some reason, I don't know why."

"Superhero?" Jo asked Mike.

"Captain Hero." Mike replied.

"He gives me the cold creepies..." Cindy gulped.

"Did someone say my name?" Captain Hero grinned as he suddenly appeared.

"Hey there, Captain Hero." Mike greeted.

Cindy squealed and wiggled in her ropes.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before..." Jo said to Captain Hero. "Don't you stop the Mad Libber?"

"Why, yes, I did," Captain Hero grinned. "Are you a fan of my work?"

"Jo, I didn't know that." Mike said.

"When I was around Cindy's age, I was a huge fan." Jo admitted.

"That young man has got some good taste." Captain Hero smirked.

"I'm a girl." Jo glared.

"You learn something new every day." Captain Hero said to the fourth wall.

Cindy shivered and squirmed at him. "Please make him go away, he makes me feel really dirty..."

"Captain Hero, can you please leave this poor girl alone?" Mike asked.

"I'm not bothering her..." Captain Hero smiled.

"You remind me of my Uncle Les and that's not a good thing..." Cindy shivered.

"Say, you remind me of my dear old pal Mike when I made her be my sidekick." Captain Hero said.

"Hero, it's me, Mike." Mike rolled her eyes.

"You handsome young devil are Mike Mazinsky?" Captain Hero asked. "How long has it been!?"

"Too long it seems..." Mike shrugged.

"Get him away from me _please_!" Cindy said to Mike. "He keeps asking me if I wanna visit the cemetery with him and I don't like how it sounds..."

"So, uh, do you have a lucky girl in your life?" Captain Hero asked Mike.

"Not yet, but Jo does." Mike replied.

Jo soon showed her picture of Justine to Captain Hero, Spanky, and Wooldoor.

"WHOA!" Spanky took it. "Where'd you meet this nice young lady?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Jo rolled her eyes. "My mother was right, all men are pigs."

"How how is she?!" Captain Hero beamed.

Spanky handed the picutre over.

Captain Hero took the picture and shrugged. "Eh, she's okay... She's no Captain Girl though."

"She's more sexy than Clara's hot cousin." Wooldoor commented.

"Right on, my friend," Spanky agreed. "Uh, say, Jo? Could we keep this picture for specific purposes?"

"Oh, gimme that!" Jo swiped the picture. "Clara has a hot cousin?"

"She has a cute body, but her face is... Ehh..." Mike shuddered.

"Mike went on a date with her," Captain Hero folded her arms. "You little show-off!"

"It was disgusting for me to say the least..." Mike twitched. "She drooled over our funnel cake and she ate it!"

"And she lost her virginity to Bleh." Wooldoor added.

"Bleh?" Jo asked.

"I really don't wanna talk about it..." Mike rubbed her arm. "At least I didn't let her get hurt."

"This hose is making me feel more and more uncomfortable..." Cindy winced. "On the plus side, that Xandir guy's kinda cute..." she then smiled dreamily. "Sweet... Sweet Xandir... He beats Shawn in my older crush list..."

"Should we tell her that he's gay?" Spanky asked.

"No, it will ruin it for her." Mike replied.

"What!?" Cindy asked.

"Whoops, too late." Spanky chuckled.

"Guh..." Cindy groaned. "All the good men are either gay or have no face..." she them murmured sadly.

"Sucks to be you!" Spanky laughed at her.

"Yes, yes it does..." Cindy moaned.

"Shut it, Porky, or I'll have you for dinner." Mike warned Spanky.

"You've always had quite the sense of humor, Mike." Spanky merely laughed to that.

"Oh, Mike, you finally came back!" Toot squealed as she came up behind Mike and hugged her nice and tight. "I missed you!"

"GAH!" Mike groaned and struggled.

"Oh, it feels so good to see you..." Toot nuzzled against Mike's face. "You don't know how badly I've missed you."

Cindy managed to free herself from the ropes. "Okay, I'm outta here..."

"Mike, are you gonna be here for a while?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I am," Mike relied. "You guys go on with the mission."

"Right," Jo nodded. "Come on, Cindy, let's go on with the mission."

"On second thought, this place isn't so bad..." Cindy smiled nervously. "How bad could it be staying in a house with a bunch of crazy sociopaths?"

"Does this mean you wanna go to the cemetery with me?" Captain Hero came behind her.

Cindy jumped onto Jo's back. "I gotta go!"

Jo then teleported both herself and Cindy away from the Drawn Together house.

"Oh, Mike, I missed you so much~" Toot cooed. "I thought that you would never come back."

"Sorry, guys, I was in a really tight spot, I missed you all so much too." Mike smiled.

* * *

"What is all of the happiness that I am hearing out here?" Foxxy asked as she came over to the backyard.

"Foxxy, guess who's back?" Wooldoor smiled.

"Who?" Foxxy asked.

"Mama?" Mike looked over to the fox woman with a smile.

"Uh, who said dat?" Foxxy asked.

"Mike is back, Foxxy," Toot smiled. "She's back!"

"Mike...?" Foxxy asked.

Mike ran over to Foxxy and hugged her nice and tight. "I missed you so much... Mama Foxxy..." she smiled.

"Oh, my baby girl is back after so long," Foxxy smiled back in the hug. "I really missed you."

Mike smiled to her.

"I suggest we have a special dinner," Clara said. "We can have porridge and gruel... You know... That stuff orphans always eat."

"Uh, no, Princess, I don't think so." Foxxy scoffed.

"I'll start the turkey!" Wooldoor beamed.

"I'll cook the mashed potatoes!" Toot added.

"I call the dinner rolls!" Spanky volunteered.

"Now that's more like it." Foxxy smiled.

"Yay!" the housemates cheered to celebrate Mike's return to the house.

* * *

Jo took Cindy back to the League. "There you go, Cindy, learn your lesson?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Cindy stared at her feet. "I-I-I'll never try to steal again... I promise..." she then put her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers.

"Good, 'cuz I'm keeping an eye on you..." Jo said before walking off. "I'm gonna play basketball with Justine."

Cindy nodded, then looked sneaky again. "I wonder where that gem is..."

 **"I HEARD THAT!** " Jo told her.

"I, uh..." Cindy muttered.

"Strike two, Cindy..." Jo warned.

Cindy gulped, then decided to just get home. "Guess I'll check out Maxwell's ViewTube channel..."


	5. Chapter 5

Cindy was home and watching Maxwell's videos on her laptop and was laughing at them. "Oh, definitely like!" she then clicked the like button.

There was then a sharp knocking at the door.

"Huh... Who could that be...?" Cindy rolled herself off of the couch, then walked over to the door and opened it to see two men in suits and sunglasses.

"Good day, young lady, I'm Mr. White and this is my associate Mr. Black, we'd like to have a word with you." one of the men said.

"Uh, my parents aren't home right now..." Cindy backed up.

"Acually, we need to talk to you." Mr. White told the girl.

Cindy gulped. "Yes...?" she whimpered slightly.

"Have you seen this gecko?" Mr. Black took out a photograph of Martin.

"Gecko? What's a gecko?" Cindy laughed nervously. "I've never seen a gecko before in my life! I gotta go..."

"Come on, kid, just tell us where the gecko is." Mr. White demanded.

"Uh, I haven't seen it?" Cindy muttered out, then grinend largely and nervously, shrugging her shoulders.

Mr. White and Mr. Black looked to each other and then back to her.

Cindy gulped. "I can't lie... He's over at Trent's house!" she then suddenly confessed.

"What's the address?" Mr. Black asked.

Cindy gave out the address as Mr. White wrote down what she said.

"Thanks, little lady..." Mr. white patted her on the head. "You've done you country proud... Now go play or whatever it is you kids do these days..."

"Oh, Jo's going to be so mad..." Cindy groaned as she then shut the door. "But she won't find out, so what am I worried about?"

"Hey, Cindy." Sledgehammer greeted.

" **I RATTED OUT MARTIN THE GECKO!** " Cindy cried out.

"Huh...?" the possum asked.

Cindy sighed. "It's a long story, Sledge..."

"Martin?" Sledgehammer asked.

"He says he kinda knows you..." Cindy shrugged. "His brother's name is Gex."

"Ah, Gex Gecko," Sledgehammer laughed. "Good times... We used to hang out by the swamp together all the time... Those were the happier days..."

Cindy grinned nervously. "Yeah, Martin's the GEICO Gecko."

"No way, for real?" Sledgehammer replied. "I really liked his commercials, especially in the one where he met the Taco Bell dog."

"Oh, yeah..." Cindy smiled, then looked curious and folded her arms. "Whatever happened to that dog anyway?"

"He, um, had to be put down," Sledgehammer replied. "Eh, at least that's what the Morton Salt girl said."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Cindy winced, then picked up her possum in her hands and walked into the kitchen. "Let's get some food, huh?"

"Are you okay?" Sledgehammer asked. "I know you just sold Martin out, but you look a little distracted..."

"Uh, distracted? Me? Never!" Cindy laughed.

"Hmm... Okay...?" Sledgehammer replied suspiciously. "Hey, remember that one commercial where Martin decided to change his name to 'Komodo Dragon'?"

Cindy hummed as she opened the fridge door and looked for some food.

"Cindy?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Oh! Uhh... Yes, very interesting..." Cindy said as she took out the coffee pot and poured it into a bowl.

"I can't believe that he's still alive." Sledgehammer said.

"Hey, listen, I'm almost out of milk... KILOVEYOUBYE!" Cindy replied before dashing off.

"Hey, Cindy left without her communicator," Sledgehammer realized as he picked the device up. "I better contact Jo."

"Gotta get outta here..." Cindy muttered as she ran off. "Gotta get outta here..."

* * *

"Hang on a sec, Babe," Jo said, pausing the basketball game between her and her girlfriend as she answered her communicator. "Sledgehammer?"

 ** _"Um... I got some bad news..."_ ** Sledgehammer told Jo. **_"Cindy just ratted out Martin."_**

"She **WHAT!?** " Jo asked.

 ** _"She's acting weirder than usual,"_ ** Sledgehammer said. ** _"We were gonna have lunch, but she put coffee in a dog bowl!"_**

"What else?" Jo asked.

 ** _"Two guys named Mr. Black and Mr. White are on their way to Trent's house."_ ** Sledgehammer said.

"I feel like I know those names from somewhere..." Jo muttered. "Aren't they those government guys who always go to the Test house?"

 ** _"Yeah, they are,"_ ** Sledgehammer nodded. **_"Sorry, but I had to tell someone about this."_**

"It's okay..." Jo sighed. "Cindy's been acting uncharacteristically selfish lately... There's this powerful gem that she wants."

"Um, Babe, Cindy is climbing up to your room." Justine said.

"WHAT NOW!?" Jo asked.

* * *

Cindy fell into Jo's room after climbing in through the window. "Phew... That could've been worse..." she then stood up with a smirk. "Now, if I were an all powerful gem, where would I be?"

"I'm gonna kill that girl," Jo narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Justine, let's go!"

"Right." Justine agreed.

"Oh, gem, where are you?" Cindy called out. 'Come on out~"

"Cindy..." Jo lowly growled.

"Oh, Squeak, she found me!" Cindy panicked.

"You bet I did..." Jo came right behind her.

Cindy shivered and whimpered.

"What did I tell you...?" Jo picked her up off the floor. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it..."

"Please, I'm just a little girl, you can't hurt me..." Cindy made puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that crap." Jo rolled her eyes.

"I'm just a widdle chiwd." Cindy continued.

"I'm sorry, Cindy, but you have been acting bad lately." Justine added.

Cindy gulped. "What're you gonna do, send me to the other realm until my grandma comes pick me up? Drell has the flu!"

"Maybe that should be your punishment, being his nurse." Jo suggested.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Cindy begged.

"Or there's the section option." Jo then suggested.

"You can't hurt me," Cindy replied. "I have a tiger, and I'm not afraid to use him!"

"QUIET!" Jo scolded.

"Eh!" Cindy crouched up in a ball, nervously. "What's the second option?"

"This is your last warning," Jo told Cindy. "Do it again, and I will unleash my wrath on you so horribly, that nobody will be able to stop me."

"Irma warned me she would do the same thing to me someday..." Cindy gulped.

"Who're you more afraid of?" Jo taunted. "Me or Irma?"

"I'm afraid of Irma, but she also plays pranks on me all the time..." Cindy said. "She's like the big brother who wants to give you a noogie and a wedgie at the same time... I don't thnk I could last spending a day with her."

Jo merely grinned to that.

"Oh, no, no, no, please, I'll behave," Cindy begged. "Don't send me to her!"

"Maybe I should... That'll be your punishment for now and if you slip up again, you'll face my wrath." Jo said.

"No, I-I'd rather take care of Drell!" Cindy smiled nervously and sweated. "Come on, Jo, let's talk about this!"

Jo laughed at Cindy.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Cindy whimpered.

The door was then knocked down by Kimba who soon growled at the jockette.

"Oh, great, it's you." Jo muttered.

Kimba snarled and came into the bedroom, grabbing Cindy by his fangs.

"Kimba, I'm glad you're here." Cindy told her tiger.

"Nobody is going to hurt my mistress." Kimba threatened.

"Ugh, that tiger is always in our business when it doesn't concern him." Jo complained.

"Kimba, we're sorry, but Cindy has done something..." Justine said. "She keeps trying to take something that doesn't belong to her."

Cindy gulped and shivered.

"You can't take my mistress away," Kimba snarled. " **I WON'T LET YOU!** "

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Jo warned the white tiger.

"Don't hurt Kimba, Jo!" Cindy begged.

"Shut it, Butler!" Jo glared.

"You leave my mistress alone, demon!" Kimba glared to Jo.

"This is getting ugly..." Cindy shivered.

"You're going, and that's it!" Jo glared as she grabbed Cindy after creating a portal.

"Jo, you're hurting me." Cindy said.

"GOOD!" Jo started to swing Cindy back and forth before flinging her right into the portal.

Cindy screamed on the way.

"MISTRESS!" Kimba cried out before growling at the jockette.

"What are you looking at, Cat?!" Jo glared.

"Bring her back!" Kimba demanded.

"No, and you won't make me!" Jo glared.

"Oh, we better tell Trent that Mr. White and Mr. Black are heading over to his house." Justine suggested.

"Right..." Jo said, then glared to Kimba. "This isn't over, you overgrown throw rug."

"You better return my mistress, you fleabag." Kimba glared back.

"Yeah, yeah, Justine, call Elvis." Jo said.

"You got it." Justine nodded.

* * *

 ** _In Trent's room..._**

"You have a lovely house, Trent." Martin complimented.

"Thanks." Trent smiled as he sat on his bed. "Sorry, I don't have a cage, so that old box will have to do."

"It'll be fine for now." Martin smiled back.

"I'll bring you some dinner." Trent decided.

"My pleasure, nothing too spicy, okay?" Martin asked.

"You got it..." Trent nodded, then left his room to get to the kitchen.

"I really appreciate these kind folks to help me." Martin smiled about the others.

"Don't mention it!" Trent called.

* * *

Trent's mother was washing up dishes, she then smiled to see her son. "Hungry, honey?"

"Yeah, Mom, what do we have?" Trent smiled to her.

"I've made some spaghetti." Mrs. McCord told her son.

"Great!" Trent smiled.

"I made you a plate." Mrs. McCord smiled back.

"Thanks, Mom." Trent said.

There came a ring at the doorbell.

"I'll be right back," Mrs. McCord went to get the door then. "May I help you?"

"We need to talk with your son." Mr. White demanded.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. McCord asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's between us and him." Mr. Black said.

"Trent, there's two gentlemen who need to see you!" Mrs. McCord called out to her son.

"Hm?" Trent asked as he was about to get a little something for Martin to eat, then shrugged. "Hm..." he then walked out of the kitchen. "Uh, can I help you, sirs?"

"Yes, we've heard that you have a gecko in your possession." Mr. White told Trent.

"Uh, what gecko?" Trent asked. "The only geckos I see are on TV, sir."

"This guy." Mr. Black said as he showed a picture of Martin.

"Yeah, I see him on TV all the time, Geico, right?" Trent asked.

"We know he's here..." Mr. White glared. "A little birdy told us everything."

"No, he's not!" Trent replied. "Now, go away, please!"

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind us searching your bedroom, would you?" Mr. White asked.

"No, not at all." Trent narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Mr. White and Mr. Black glared at him, then barged into Trent's bedroom. Trent came to the door-frame, then found Martin and hid him in his pocket. The two government agents were searching all around the room, turning everything upside down to find the gecko.

"Oh, my heavens!" Mrs. McCord walked by. "What's going on here!?"

"There's nothing here." Mr. Black said.

"Why are you rummaging through my son's room?" Mrs. McCord scolded.

"Ma'am, that's classified information." Mr. White replied.

Mrs. McCord glared to them.

"Uh, we'll get going then..." Mr. Black said nervously with a smile. "We can see there's no gecko in this room... We'll be on our way then..."

"Have a nice dinner, sorry to have wasted your time." Mr. White added.

"Gecko...?" Mrs. McCord asked.

"People are crazy, Mom," Trent said. "Now, uh, why don't you go back downstairs and watch your soaps?"

"That's a good idea, my son, thank you." Mrs. McCord smiled.

"Spaghetti all ready?" Trent then asked.

"Yeah," Mrs. McCord smiled on her way to the living room. "Help yourself! Save at least a bowl full though, you know how your father likes my spaghetti whenever he can come home!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Trent smiled back.

"No problem!" Mrs. McCord called back.

Trent saw the two agents driving off, then took Martin out of his pocket. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yes, I am, but I wonder who those two were able to know where to find me?" Martin replied.

"Someone apparently told them..." Trent said, then saw his phone was fully charged and Justine texted him a warning. "Oh, man..."

"A little too late, but how considerate of her." Martin smiled.

"But who told... Cindy," Trent said. "They probably went to her first."

"Do you think so?" Martin asked.

"Yes, I'm very positive." Trent nodded.

"That poor girl seems most unfortunate." Martin commented.

"You have no idea..." Trent rolled his eyes slightly. "But the gem is in good hands and Jo is handling it."

"That young man looks like he could survive in a war." Martin replied.

Trent chuckled. "Yeah, something like that... Come on, let's get you some food."

"Thank you." Martin smiled.

Trent then walked off to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Cindy screamed and came out of the portal. "Ugh... Now where am I?" she groaned. "Hello? Is someone there? Somebody!?" Cindy called. "Come on!" she then opened one door to see that Drell was very sick, he was blowing his nose and looked very weak and puny.

"Is someone there?" Drell asked.

Cindy shut the door and leaned against it, looking white as a sheet. "Oh, no... Not here... I gotta get out of here... Come on, come on, think... Think..."

* * *

Cindy was soon able to teleport herself back to the city and into her room.

"Phew, thank goodness!" Cindy smiled in relief. "Ha! I showed you, Jo!" She then kicked back on the couch. "I got powers too and you can just put that in your juice box and suck it!"

"What about my juice box?" Jo's voice asked.

"GAH!" Cindy fell off her couch.

"Hi, Cindy." Irma was lying down on the floor and put her arms tightly around Cindy.

Cindy grunted and groaned. "Let go!"

"Jo let me come here for the day, isn't that cool?" Irma grinned.

"I hate you, Jo, I really hate you." Cindy grumbled.

"You deserve it for being such a butt monkey lately..." Jo got in her face with a sneer. "Now Irma's going to spend the whole day with you as your punishment."

" **I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, JO ELLIOT!** " Cindy screamed, she jumped up in the air and zipped to her bedroom.

"I've heard worse." Jo said.

Irma then lunged and pounced on top of Cindy, making the two spin and Irma was on top of Cindy. "Hey, kiddo, what do you wanna do?"

"Eh... Read... Maybe write fan fiction..." Cindy struggled.

"That's boring," Irma replied. "Hey, do you like pranks?"

"That depends on who we prank on." Cindy said.

"I've hated those girls ever since I came here." Irma replied, pointing to some mean girls.

"Me too." Cindy agreed.

Irma grinned. "Wanna prank with me?"

"Oh, I dunno, Irma... Someone might get hurt, and by someone, I mean-" Cindy was about to say.

Irma grabbed her and pulled her away anyway. "Come on!"

Cindy sighed. "This is gonna hurt."

"Have fun!" Jo called out.

"I hope Kimba mauls you." Cindy glared as she flipped off the jockette.

"I hope you die a slow and painful death from bad luck." Jo glared.

"Eek!" Cindy squeaked.

"Try it." Jo scoffed.

"Well, I can get Kimba to maul you to death, Elliot!" Cindy glared.

"I'm not afraid of some tiger." Jo scoffed.

"I'll show you..." Cindy lowly growled. "You'll wish you hadn't crossed Cynthia Shelia Butler."

"And I'll show you that you shouldn't have messed with Jo Elliot." Jo retorted.

Cindy roared in her face. Jo roared louder. Cindy's face turned white again.

"Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the show." Irma said as she sat down with popcorn in the background.

Kimba soon got in the jockette's face and roared.

"You're all crazy!" Cindy ran away.

"So, uh, is there no fight, Wolfy?" Irma asked Jo.

"I'm starting to hate you, Wolf." Kimba glared.

"Good, 'cuz I'm starting to hate you too." Jo replied.

Kimba snarled. Jo snarled back.

"You will apologize to my mistress!" Kimba demanded.

"Nope!" Jo punched his face.

"Ooh, I'm so glad that I came." Irma chuckled.

Kimba then tackled the jockette and tried to claw her.

"Get off!" Jo growled and started to fight Kimba.

Cindy kept running until she looked quickly weak and out of energy. "Guh... Something's wrong..." she then held her head and fell to her knees. "Kimba! I gotta go get him!" The girl tried to run back, but she looked very weak. "Ugh... I don't feel so good..."

"Mistress, I gotta go get my mistress." Kimba said.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill that tiger if it's the last thing I do!" Jo threatened.

"Jo, don't do that!" Irma warned seriously. "You could hurt Cindy!"

"How do you..." Jo was about to ask.

"Look outside," Irma told her. 'She looks very weak right now."

Jo looked out the window. Cindy's eyes lolled back into her skull and she passed out in the middle of the sidewalk.

"She could die," Irma told Jo. "Do you really want her to die?"

"She won't die..." Jo glared.

"Yes, she will, if she doesn't have that tiger to protect her from nightmares, she could and will." Irma glared back.

"How do you know that?" Jo asked.

"Her grandma told me." Irrma replied.

Cindy was not moving. Jo and Irma came to Cindy.

Irma put her foot against Cindy's face and tried to lift it up. "See? I tried to tell you." she then said as she adjusted her brown jacket.

"She's fine... She just always does this..." Jo picked Cindy up. "Come on, Cindy, wake up!" she slapped Cindy in the face.

Cindy didn't even react or wake up.

"Cindy!" Jo glared, then softly frowned. "Cindy...?"

"Tried to tell ya." Irma replied.

"She's all right..." Jo was in denial. "Cindy, you're fine, now wake up! Cindy, wake up now, **WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!** "

"I hope it's just a coma..." Irma carried Cindy in her arms. "Who knows what she could be going through right now?"

* * *

Cindy groaned as she woke up, but was in a different place. She was wearing a white short-sleeved collared shirt, a navy blue skirt, and saw nothing but fog and darkness. "Oh, no..." she whispered fearfully and gulped. "My worst nightmare... I'm back in Gumboot!"

A squad car rode up to reveal a police officer.

"Officer Franklin..." Cindy smiled nervously. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Franklin only responded by tasering her.

"Aaaaugh!" Cindy cried out before she then groaned and twitched in pain.

Franklin grabbed her by her ankle and dragged her to Gumboot Elementary School.

"I can't believe that I killed her." Jo said about Cindy's downfall.

"It's not your fault, honest." Irma told Jo.

"There's only one thing I can do: go into her dreams." Jo decided.

"I suggest you do it before time runs out..." Irma warned. "She has eight hours to get Kimba back or else he'll disappear from existence and Cindy will live in her worst nightmares for all eternity."

"I still have time," Jo replied. "But I need you to watch over our bodies, and no doodling on my face!"

"Sure thing, Wolfy." Irma said innocently.

"I mean it..." Jo glared.

"I promise." Irma laughed.

"You better." Jo warned.

"Don't worry about it." Irma reassured.

Jo rolled her eyes. "DRELL!" she then yelled out.

* * *

Penelope, Gabriella, and Sabrina were on the Spellman family couch together and they heard a bed creaking upstairs with Hilda squealing while Drell was roaring. The three girls looked traumatized.

* * *

"I guess I gotta do this myself." Jo groaned.

Drell came downstairs, tying his robe band around his large waist. "Hey, girls."

The girls muttered out greetings.

"Uh, Jo wants you, Dad..." Penelope said.

"Tell her that I'm busy right now." Drell told his daughter.

"We did..." Penelope shuddered.

Drell sighed and rolled his eyes. " **HILDA, I HOPE YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM FOR A WHILE!** "

"I'll be fine!" Hilda called back.

"'Scuse me..." Drell then transported to wherever Jo was.

POOF!

* * *

"All right, Jo, what do you want now?" Drell asked the jockette.

"I need to get into Cindy's dream world..." Jo said as she carried Cindy. "Kimba's run off."

"All right, all right; I'll do it." Drell replied.

Jo nodded.

"Here..." Drell took Cindy in his arms, then transported htem into Cinyd's house and lay the little girl down in her bed, tucking her in, and kissing her on the forehead.

Jo sat in the chair in the wall corner and crossed her legs.

Drell then took out a bag of sand and put it in his hand as it glowed and he took out his wand. "Be very careful... You die in this world, you die for real."

"Got it, I can handle this." Jo reassured.

"I'm sure you can..." Drell then threw the sand in her face.

"Hey, a warning could've been... Nice..." Jo coughed before falling instantly asleep.

"'Hocus Pocus with a flashing creep, Transport Jo into the world of Cindy's sleep'!" Drell recited and zapped the jockette with his wand.

A shadow then came out of Jo's body and went into Cindy's body.

Drell set a timer and then transported back into Hilda's bedroom as she was handcuffed to the bed. "Now, where were we?" he smirked eagerly to her.

"I remember!" Hilda giggled.

The two then enjoyed their fun time together.

"Oh, I hope that Jo can do it." Irma hoped on the outside world.

* * *

Cindy grabbed her backpack strap as she came into the elementary school hallway and looked all around, remembering everything. It was so haunting and frightening to be back in these halls. "Oh, well, at least the hallway's clear..." she told herself nervously.

Suddenly, the bell rang which opened the doors and summoned students to leave.

Cindy gulped. "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

"Cindy's worst nightmare is Gumboot, huh?" Jo asked as she observed the area.

"Hey, who are you?!" Officer Franklin demanded.

"You must be Franklin." Jo muttered.

"Yes, I am, and I'm not a stupid butt monkey like that Butler is." Officer Franklin glared.

Jo snarled. "Look, I'm just looking for the elementary school, all right?"

"Sorry, but you can't, unless you wanna be tazed." Officer Franklin threatened.

Jo soon grabbed his wrist and broke it.

"OW!" Officer Franklin yelped.

Jo then threw him over her shoulder and stormed off.

"Get back here!" Officer Franklin demanded.

"Screw you!" Jo replied.

" **K-9 FORCES, ATTACK THAT STRANGER!** " Officer Franklin summoned.

The dogs snarled and chased after Jo. Jo kept running to find the elementary school.

Cindy nervously walked down the hallway, passing the principal's office door, but the door slammed open on her, crushing her behind it.

"I smell fear..." Timothy grumbled.

Cindy groaned in pain.

"CINDY!" Jo called out.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Butler..." Timothy grinned darkly. "So nice to see you back in town..."

The bell then suddenly rang.

"Oh, look at that, late for class..." Timothy grinned. "I think you won a lunch in **_MY_ OFFICE**."

Cindy screamed and ran away from him.

"Back off you mutts, or else!" Jo glared at the K-9 units.

"Jo, is that you?!" Cindy called out.

"Cindy!?" Jo called. "Where are you!?"

Cindy rushed to a window and opened it. "I'm in here!"

"Hold on; I gotta deal with these mutts first!" Jo told her.

Cindy sighed. "Okay..."

"GET IN HERE!" a hand grabbed onto Cindy's head and pulled her in.

"No, please, nooo!" Cindy grabbed onto the end of the window sill and was pulled inside the school.

* * *

"All right, you mutts, I'm already in a bad mood, and you just made me more angry!" Jo glared at the dogs.

The K-9 forces growled at the jockette. Jo simply roared back and this caused for the dogs to run away. After dealing with the dogs, Jo went into the school, looking around for Cindy.

"Oh, Cindy, where are you?" Jo called once inside the hallways.

* * *

"STOP, LEAVE ME ALONE, I MEAN IT!" Cindy demanded.

"Okay, class, it's time for gym," The coach said. "Samantha, you're a team captain."

The snooty blonde girl came to the center of the gym. "I pick everybody except Cindy."

"Up yours, you stupid slut!" Cindy glared.

Samantha and the other students then threw dodgeballs at Cindy. Cindy grunted and screamed as she was being beaned by dodgeballs.

"Someone help!" Cindy called out.

"Need a partner, Cindy?" Jo asked as she came into the scene.

"Jo, I'm so glad to see you," Cindy told Jo. "I do need some help."

"Come 'ere." Jo picked her up. "Man, you look miserable."

"I'm in Gumboot, I don't think being happy is legal." Cindy smiled to her.

"Let's just go beat up these turds for good." Jo suggested.

"Yeah, let's kick their asses!" Cindy agreed.

Jo did a double take.

"Oh, pardon my language..." Cindy smiled sheepishly.

"You're slowly headed your way, kid." Jo laughed to that.

"HEY, SAMANTHA!" Cindy called out before tackling the blonde girl and pulling on her hair.

Jo laughed. "Way to go, Cindy!"

Jillian cracked her knuckles and grabbed a chair to throw at Jo.

"Jo, look out!" Cindy warned.

Jo noticed that and ducked down. "What the!?"

Cindy smiled nervously. "Jillian... Hi... Uh, wake up on the wrong side of the cage this morning?"

" **I'M ANGRY!** " Jillian growled before looking at the jockette. "Maybe I can take my anger out on this loser!"

"Be my guest..." Cindy chuckled, then walked away.

"Where are you going?" Jo asked.

"I'm done..." Cindy walked off with her hands in her pockets. "No way I'm going against Jillian, she'll **KILL ME!** Good luck though..."

"Cindy, who's more strong: me or this steroids girl?" Jo asked.

"Uh..." Cindy paused.

"You seriously need to think about that?" Jo glared.

"Forgive me, Jo, but I've known Jillian longer... "Cindy defended.

"Who's the toughest, strongest, and scariest person around?" Jo asked.

"I'm sorry, Jo, but Jillian is more scary." Cindy defended.

"Wrong answer..." Jo leaned over her.

"Jo, please..." Cindy whispered. "Jillian is a mini version of Eva which is bad, and so scary."

Jo growled at her for that answer.

"I'm sorry, Jo!" Cindy ran for her life.

"I'm more strong and scary to be around." Jillian crossed her arms.

"Um, Jillian, Jo is more tough than you," Cindy told her former bully. "She can break someone's spine within a second."

Jillian yanked out and grabbed Cindy by her throat.

"Mother!" Cindy squeaked.

Jillian held her back and smiled evilly. "Hi, Cindy..."

"Heh... Hi, Jillian..." Cindy grinned nervously.

"I hear you're made of rubber now... Let's see how high you can fly." Jillian said before grabbing her ankles and stretched her out, then let go which made Cindy fling right into the air.

"Wait a minute, Cindy is immune to pain which means Steroids isn't," Jo said to herself. "Man, Cindy is right, she does look like Eva; I can take my anger out on her."

"You're next, you wannabe loser." Jillian said as she looked at the jockette.

"Oh, that is IT!" Jo glared and tackled Jillian.

"What?" Jillian replied. "You're going down, Steroids!"

Jo snarled at her.

* * *

Cindy kept screaming as she flew in the air and was now about to crash back down.

"Hey, kiddo, jumping without a parachute?" Bugs Bunny with one next to her asked with his friend, Mickey Mouse. "Pretty dangerous..."

"Yeah, you could get killed!" Mickey chuckled.

"Do you guys have a spare?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think you want it~" Bugs smirked.

"I do, I do, just give it to me!" Cindy insisted.

"Gosh, better let her have it, Bugs." Mickey suggested.

"Okay, Doc, here's the spare." Bugs handed her a spare.

"Thanks!" Cindy took it and opened up to see it was a spare tire. "Oh, no!" she then screamed as she fell further down below.

"Aw, poor fella..." Mickey pouted as he opened his parachute.

"Yeah, ain't I a stinker?" Bugs added as he did the same.

"Someone help!" Cindy cried out.

Kimba then roared as he came into the scene and rescued Cindy.

"Kimba, you're back..." Cindy whispered in relief. "Oh, my precious tiger..."

"No one will harm you anymore, my mistress." Kimba soothed.

"Oh, Kimba..." Cindy hugged him.

"I'm still going to protect you." Kimba replied.

Cindy smiled as she hugged him. Kimba purred and walked with her away from the school zone.

"Well, looks like Cindy has her tiger back," Jo commented. "Time to get back."

"Drell, take us home!" Jo called. "Drell? **DRELL!** "

* * *

Drell was lying in Hilda's bed as she was fast asleep now and he had a smug grin on his face.

* * *

" **DREEEEEEELLLLL!** " Jo called out.

Drell got out of the bed and went over to his crystal ball.

"Here, let me try." Cindy said as her image came up in the crystal ball. "Drell, we're ready for-" she then looked forward and her eyes widened. "Oh... My..."

"I'm impressed," Drell commented. "You guys managed to make it through and get it done within eight hours."

"Irma had better not had doodled on my face like some art project." Jo grumbled.

Cindy fell to the floor and twitched in disgust. "Drell's naked..."

"All right, time to send you back." Drell told the two.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Ain't I a stinker?" Irma giggled to the fourth wall after she had drawn on Jo's face with a marker despite promising not to.

* * *

"All right, are you two ready?" Drell asked Cindy and Jo.

Cindy kept spazzing out.

"Huh?" Drell looked down, then took out his wand. "Sorry... Uh, I was teaching Hilda how to wrestle..." he then zapped himself in a robe. "Now then, time to send you two back."

"Gaaaack..." Cindy had a seizure.

"Toughen up, Butler." Jo demanded.

"She really needs to," Drell agreed as he was looking for the spell in his notebook. "I found it, now, here we go."

"Are you clothed, Drell...?" Cindy asked. "Please tell me that you are..."

"Yes, yes, I am, you can look up now." Drell told her.

"Phew!" Cindy was soon relieved.

"All right, here we go..." Drell tossed his wand in the air and caught it again. "Alakabam, alakazoo, send these two home real soon!"

* * *

The two friends were then sent back to Jo's house.

"Oh, hey, guys." Irma greeted as she read a comic book on Spore.

"Gimme that!" Jo swiped the comic book from her.

Cindy yawned and stretched.

"Aww, I was getting to the good part!" Irma complained to Jo.

"It isn't yours..." Jo glared.

"You're no fun..." Irma pouted, then grinned. "Hiiii, Cindy..."

Cindy gulped. "Hiiii, Irma..."

"Glad you're safe." Irma laughed.

"Heh... Lucky me..." Cindy forced a grin.

"Yes, very lucky you..." Irma cupped her cheeks with her fingertips. "I'd miss you so much~..."

"Jo..." Cindy mumbled.

"Nice mustache by the way, Jo." Irma laughed.

Jo looked in the mirror and glared back. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"She'll do it, I'm not the first." Cindy shivered.

"Come here!" Jo chased Irma. "I just wanna talk to ya!"

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Irma laughed.

"I'm going home..." Cindy walked off. "And, uh, not trying to look for that gem... Heheh..."

" **STAY, CINDY!** " Jo called out.

"Yes, ma'am." Cindy replied.

Jo snarled as she chased Irma. Cindy sighed as she was kind of stuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile back at the Drawn Together house..._**

"Toot, you've been moodier than usual..." Mike said to the monochromatic 21 year old woman. "Plus you've eaten a lot than usual... Is there something you're not telling me..."

"I'll tell you since you're my friend, but you have to swear not to tell the others." Toot said.

"I promise." Mike smiled.

Toot leaned in and whispered to Mike.

" **YOU'RE PREGNANT!?** ' Mike accidentally yelled out.

"You're pregnant?!" Spanky asked as he overheard that.

"The Betty Boop wannabe is pregnant?" Captain Hero added.

"Who's the father?" Mike asked Toot.

"I don't remember..." Toot stared at the floor before she began to cry. "After the show was cancelled and you left, I got very depressed and I just wandered around bars and taverns... A-And I got raped!"

"Oh, there, there..." Mike hugged Toot and patted her on the back. "It's okay... It's okay..."

"I couldn't do anything about it!" Toot cried to Mike. "I tried to call for help, but he gagged me and did those dirty things to me!"

"Do you know anything about the guy who did this to you?" Mike asked.

"Well, I heard him say a word like 'Giggity' all the time." Toot replied.

"Oh, I feel like I know who you're talking about, one of my friends is next-door neighbors with a guy like that." Mike narrowed her eyes.

"There was also this guy in a wheelchair and a fat guy in a white shirt, they watched everything and didn't even help me," Toot cried in misery. "I'm so scared, Mike, I'm so scared!"

Mike hugged Toot. "It's okay, it's okay..."

Captain Hero tasted Toot's tears and shuddered. "Eugh, doesn't taste as good as Ling-Ling's depression..."

"Poor Toot; I'm sorry that she got raped, but what can we do?" Xandir wondered.

"I'm gonna find that asshole and make him pay." Mike vowed.

"Mike, I like this side of you..." Xandir cooed.

"Um, you do realize I'm a girl, right?" Mike reminded the video game character.

"I know, but I'm just so proud that you put other people's lives before your own." Xandir replied.

"Mama has raised her well." Foxxy said with a small laugh.

"Oh, yes..." Mike agreed. "Uh, Toot, you're not gonna let this baby end up like the Nicaraguan baby, are you?"

Toot was guzzling down a bottle of booze and loudly belched, then looked to Mike. "You say somethin'?"

"Uh, never mind, but, uh, are you gonna keep the baby?" Mike asked Toot.

"All right," Spanky said as he pulled out a gun. "Time for a good old-fashioned abortion!"

"Put that gun down, Porky!" Mike told Spanky.

"Dang..." Spanky put it down.

"I don't know..." Toot sighed, then glared. "I just know one thing: The baby ain't goin' to my mother!"

"I know, I know." Mike soothed, remembering Angel Braunstein very well.

"Take it to that orphan home like when Foxxy first picked up Mike." Clara suggested.

"I don't know what I'll do yet..." Toot sighed.

"Well, whatever you do, I'll be by your side all the way..." Mike soothed.

Toot smiled to her and hugged her.

"If the baby dies, I got first dibs!" Captain Hero said.

"Aw, I wanted first dibs." Wooldoor pouted.

"They haven't changed, have they?" Mike narrowed her eyes.

"Mm-mm..." Toot shook her head.

"Ring-Ring missed you, Mike~" Ling-Ling smiled as he nuzzled up against the tomboy.

Mike smiled and hugged Ling-Ling back. "Oh, you don't know how badly I wanted to take you with me."

"Trainer didn't want Ring-Ring back, so Ring-Ring no have trainer anymore." Ling-Ling smiled back.

"I never did like that kid from the stories you told me about him..." Mike folded arms.

"Mike adopt Ring-Ring...?" Ling-Ling asked hopefully.

"I-I don't know, Ling-Ling, I-I have to think about it." Mike told the battle monster.

Ring-Ring understand..." Ling-Ling's ears drooped.

"Don't worry, I plan to stay a while, I'll let you know before I go." Mike promised, ruffling the top of his head.

Ling-Ling then smiled and nuzzled up against Mike again.

"Hey, that tickles!" Mike laughed.

"So, Mike, do you wanna go to the cemetery with me?" Captain Hero invited.

"Uhh... I'll meet you there..." Mike shuddered.

"SCORE!" Captain Hero cheered, then zipped off ahead of her.

"Dork." Mike laughed.

"That's my little transvestite girl." Foxxy smiled proudly.

'Should I tell them about who I really am?' Mike thought to herself.

* * *

Cindy was in her dressing room, being powdered.

"Oh, are we back onto us?" Cindy asked the fourth wall. "Uhh... Umm..."

"CINDY, HURRY UP IN THERE, WILL YA?!" Jo called out.

"Okay, okay, I'm comin'..." Cindy sighed. "A little more color, please?"

The make-up artist shoved a puff ball in her face.

Cindy coughed and sneezed. "Thank you... Okay, I'm ready." she then said, going back into the scene.

"I'm going to kill that fox one of these days." Jo promised darkly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cindy sighed.

"You okay?" Jo asked.

"Uh, Jo, if you got in a fight with someone who loves you like a niece and they refused to talk with you, what would you do?" Cindy asked.

"What would I do?" Jo asked.

"Yeah." Cindy said.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Jo shrugged. "What happened?"

Cindy folded her arms. "It's a rhetorical question, just tell me what you would have done."

"Sorry, Cindy, I'd have to be in the situation..." Jo shrugged, then walked off.

Cindy frowned in worry, then sighed.

"Well, in a way, I know what you mean," Jo said. "I've been ignored all my life by Sue and Sylvester, though mostly Sylvester. Why do you think I never visit Sue's mother? Because she treats me like a monster."

"Yeah, but what if this guy treats you like family and now he's stomping all over you!?" Cindy cried out.

Jo glanced at her. "Did something happen in Vegas?"

"I can't talk about it..." Cindy had a tear roll down her cheek.

"You can tell me." Jo insisted.

"But you don't understand..." Cindy said.

"Tell me now!" Jo demanded.

"But, Jo, I can't." Cindy said.

"Why not?" Jo asked.

"I just can't... Not now anyway... Someday..." Cindy pouted.

Jo merely narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Cindy gave in.

"Good girl." Jo nodded.

Cindy sighed.

"So, what happened?" Jo asked.

"Let's just say it's not wise to argue with a man who's bigger than you are..." Cindy advised.

"What happened?" Jo asked.

"Okay, I made arrangements with Penn..." Cindy started to explain. "He decided I needed a little culture, so he let me borrow his old comic book collection from when he was a little kid, and I told him that Batman was better than Superman."

" **WHAT!?** " Jo flipped out. "Is _that_ it!?"

"I know, Superman's big and strong and all, but his weakness comes from his home planet!" Cindy said. "Am I the only one who finds that a little stupid? Am I the only one, Jo?"

"You have some tough life, kid..." Jo walked off then. "Excuse me, I have a fox to fry..."

"Yeah... Go..." Cindy sighed, then walked off inside her house, then clicked on the TV. "Wonder what's on the old tube?"

 ** _'We now return to Coming Attractions with Jay Sherman!'_** the TV announced.

"Awesome, film critic!" Cindy smiled. "Don't think about the gem... Don't think about the gem..." she told herself.

"Oh, Irma, where are you?!" Jo called out as she went to find the troublemaker.

Sledgehammer climbed on top of Cindy's head. "Hey, what's new?"

Cindy looked up at him. "Sledge, I can't fight it, I need that gem!"

Sledgehammer sighed. "Why do you want it so badly?"

"Don't you understand?" Cindy grinned greedily. "That gem can help me with my powers, then **I CAN OVERPOWER ANYBODY STRONGER THAN ME AND FOR ONCE, I'LL COME OUT ON TOP!** "

"No, I won't let you!" Sledgehammer told her.

"I'll be stronger than Jo even!" Cindy continued. "Life will be so good!"

"Cindy, stop!" Sledgehammer jumped into his owner's sweater.

Cindy started to walk off, but then she twitched and fell into the middle of the floor.

"I'll bite you..." Sledgehammer threatened. "Don't think I won't, I will..."

"You worship me..." Cindy narrowed her eyes.

"HELP, CINDY HAS GONE CRAZY!" Sledgehammer called out for help.

Cindy grabbed Sledgehammer and cupped him in her hands. "Shhh..."

Sledgehammer then bit her hands.

"YOW!" Cindy sky-rocketed in the air, crashing against the ceiling.

* * *

"Thank you again so much for helping." Martin smiled as he was walking with Brianna, Trent, Justine, and Sky.

"Sledge, help me out o here!" Cindy screeched.

Sledgehammer rushed out of the house.

"It's no trouble at all," Sky promised. "So, uh, are we gonna save 15% or more on car insurance?"

"Very funny..." Martin forced a laugh.

"GUYS, YOU GOTTA HELP!" Sledgehammer told the others. "CINDY IS GOING TO GET THAT GEM!"

"Sledgehammer?" the others asked.

"Start over..." Martin put his hands on the pink possum's shoulders. "What's going on?"

"Cindy's gone nuts!" Sledgehammer shook the gecko. "Cindy's trying to get that blue gem!"

"Oh, dear," Justine frowned. "We gotta stop her."

"Where is she now, Sledgehammer?" Brianna asked.

"I bit her and made her hit the ceiling..." Sledgehammer put his paws behind his back. "I'd never bite her, but she gave me no choice, but she's headed over to Jo's room and that's just signing her death wish."

"Come on, I know a shortcut to Jo's house." Justine said.

"Hurry, I don't wanna be homeless again!" Sledgehammer wailed.

"Luckily for her, Jo is doing something else right now." Sky commented.

"Come on, let's go there just to make sure." Justine said, leading the way.

Sledgehammer walked with Martin. "So, eh, Martin, buddy? How's Gex?"

"He's been captured." Martin frowned about his brother.

"Not my old buddy!" Sledgehammer frowned.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. White and Mr. Black got him and now I'm next." Martin frowned.

"I'll teach those guys..." Sledgehammer frowned. "You don't steal from Sledgehammer O'Possum!"

"Oh, my, thank you." Martin smiled.

"Here we are." Justine told the others.

"There she is!" Sledgehammer pointed.

Cindy was tiptoeing to the back window to Jo's room as she wore a backpack. She then took out a toilet plunger and stuck it to the wall, climbing up and down from it, sticking and unsticking it as she went up to the window.

"Allow me." Brianna said before jumping to the roof with one leap.

Cindy nearly stumbled and slipped as she felt a force from the jump.

"Does Brianna do gymnastics?" Sky asked Trent.

"Actually, her mother taught her along with her sister," Trent replied. "Her mother was the original Huntress, and her sister is even Cybersix."

"I see..." Sky nodded.

* * *

Cindy was trying to climb up, but then Brianna jumped again since this would make Cindy lose her balance. Cindy squirmed and gripped onto the plunger stick as she was losing her trajectory.

"Sorry about this, Cindy..." Brianna leaned forward, bent the stick back, and made it fling Cindy high into the air.

Cindy screamed as she was flying through the air again. "I'm gonna crash!"

Suddenly, a flying carpet came over and saved her.

"Hey, a magic carpet..." Cindy smiled. "What a lucky break... I wonder where that came from...?"

"It was from you, my mistress." Kimba told Cindy as he sat next to her.

"Kimba..." Cindy hugged her tiger.

* * *

"I see Cindy riding a carpet with her tiger." Trent told the others.

"And with Kimba protecting her, we can't stop Cindy from getting that gem." Justine added.

"Doesn't the tiger know that's bad?" Trent asked.

"Kimba is a protector for Cindy," Sledgehammer explained. "He's from her mind, so what she believes in, he believes in too, only stronger."

"Well, that sucks," Brianna frowned. "We're gonna have to deal with Cindy and Kimba."

"Sorry, guys..." Sledgehammer pouted.

"Don't worry, Sledgehammer," Sky soothed. "It's not your fault that if Cindy gets that gem, she'll be more strong than, dare I say, Jo."

"And no one is stronger than Jo," Trent added. "She's more strong than all of us put together."

"Exactly, we can't let her have that gem." Justine said.

* * *

"Mistress, shall I go after those who are stopping you from getting that gem?" Kimba asked.

"Thank you, Kimba." Cindy replied.

Kimba nuzzled against her and leaped down to fulfill her wishes. Cindy grinned and giggled eagerly.

"Uh, what happens if someone gets the gem and uses it for their own personal gain?" Sledgehammer asked Martin.

"Then nobody will be able to stop that person," Martin replied. "I mean, nobody."

"But what if someone took the gem and used its powers for good?" Sky asked.

"Their powers would increase rapidly, by... Hmm... I'd say 50%." Martin replied.

"Where's Jo when you need her?" Brianna sighed.

"With Justine." Trent teased.

"I'm right here, Trent." Justine deadpanned.

"Sorry, I tried to be funny, but failed." Trent shrugged innocently.

"Look, we need to stop Cindy from getting that gem." Sky told the others as she looked over to see Kimba snarling at the six of them.

Kimba snarled and walked forward. "My mistress's happiness is all that matters."

"But you don't understand; Cindy can't have that gem," Brianna tried to reason with the white tiger. "We're gonna stop her, one way or another."

"You will leave my mistress alone!" Kimba glared. "She deserves to be happy!"

"Listen, Tiger, she's gonna use that gem for EVIL!" Sledgehammer warned. " **EEEEEVVILLLL!** "

"YOU WILL LEAVE MY MISTRESS ALONE!" Kimba roared very loudly to the others.

"Listen, we're gonna stop her no matter what you say!" Sky glared.

"I have an idea, Sky," Trent suggested. "Justine, deal with Cindy while Bri and I will deal with Kimba."

"You think you'll be okay facing a tiger?" Justine asked.

"Trust us," Brianna said. "You two handle Cindy."

"Okay." Sky and Justine said.

'Come on, Trent!" Brianna called.

Trent gulped nervously about facing a tiger, but he nodded to her. "Okay, Bri."

"Now then, the gem will be all mine!" Cindy laughed evilly. She then was running with a long pole and was about to use it to get into the room. "For the Olympics!" she then threw the pole on the ground and leaned back on it, flinging herself forward with her hands out to clutch the gem.

"Use this." Sledgehammer handed Sky a frying pan.

Sky held up the frying pan which made Cindy squash into it and slide down painfully.

"Owch... Okay... Now I'm angry." Cindy groaned and fell to the ground. She then changed into her grown-up form with a katana blade.

Sledgehammer hit her with the frying pan.

"I'm not giving up..." Cindy turned back to normal and fell to the ground, blacking out briefly.

"Hurry, she won't stay down long!" Sledgehammer told Sky and Justine.

Three vampires summoned by Cindy soon appeared and hissed at the trio.

"Dang, didn't see that coming..." Sledgehammer muttered.

"Now then, nobody will stop me!" Cindy bellowed as she changed into her adult form.

* * *

"Except for me." Jo's voice said.

"Who said that?!" Cindy demanded.

"Jo, thank God you're here." Sledgehammer smiled in relief.

"Jo?" Cindy repeated.

"Hi, Cindy..." Jo got in her face.

"Heh... Small world..." Cindy grinned nervously.

"Why are you in your grown-up form?" Jo demanded.

"None of your business." Cindy glared.

"Cindy..." Jo glared back. "Were you trying to get the gem?"

"Uh... No...?" Cindy asked as she seemed to be shrinking.

"You are, aren't you?!" Jo demanded.

"Yes, I am," Cindy replied. "I want to become more powerful than you!"

Jo snarled. "I oughta make Irma take care of you."

"Oh, please no," Cindy begged. "She scares me and always plays around with me like I'm some kind of toy!"

"Cindy..." Jo growled.

There was soon a werewolf summoned.

"Take that, Elliot!" Cindy laughed.

Irma jumped down right next to Cindy. "There's my favorite little friend!"

Cindy screamed and tried to run away.

Irma then wrapped her arms around Cindy and picked her up like a baby. "Oh, I missed you~..."

Cindy flailed her arms out and wiggled, trying to get free. "Uncle! Uncle!"

The others began to realize that Cindy would never act like this, no matter how much she wanted to put Jo in her place sometimes, and she seemed very out-of-character lately.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait a minute, Cindy is never like this..." Sky said suspiciously.

"Come on out, Nemesis," Justine narrowed her eyes. "I know it's you."

"So, you've caught me." A voice replied.

"Nemesis?" Trent asked.

"The one who made Bloo evil." Brianna told her boyfriend.

"Bloo?" Trent then asked.

Brianna sighed. "Never mind that for now."

"Let go of me, Irma!" Cindy squirmed.

"Nemesis, come on out!" Jo demanded. "You've been controlling Cindy's mind!"

"Very clever..." a pink woman in black clothing appeared.

"Why aren't you with your new creator?" Jo asked. "Frankie told me you got adopted!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't be evil." Nemesis replied.

Cindy tried to get free from Irma's grasp. "Guh,... I hate you so much, Irma..."

Irma kept squeezing Cindy in a tight marshmallow hug.

"Stop controlling her mind, now!" Sky demanded.

"I don't think so," Nemesis replied. "Cindy, attack!"

"Yes, ma'am." Cindy obeyed.

Irma kept her tight hold.

"HiYAH!" Cindy kicked Irma's arms off around her and jumped down to the ground before she soon summoned more werewolves and vampires with a wicked and malicious laugh.

"Excellent, my pet..." Nemesis ruffled up Cindy's hair. "You shall become rewarded..."

"No one can stop me now..." Cindy smirked.

"Not even Teller?" Jo taunted.

Cindy looked horrified, then smirked. "He's not here..."

"He may not be, but I still am." Jo replied.

"I'll be stronger than you!" Cindy laughed.

"I'm sorry, Cindy, but you've forced me to fight you." Jo threatened.

"Jo, don't, Cindy is our friend." Justine reminded.

"Yes, I'm your friend..." Cindy crawled onto Sky's back. "Hiii, Sky..."

"Uh, hi, Cindy..." Sky blinked.

Cindy then grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips. "MMMWAH!"

"Very good, my pet!" Nemesis laughed in approval.

"What just happened!?" Sky's eyes twitched.

Cindy stretched up to the front fourth wall like Jim Carrey in the Mask. "Sssssugar rush!" she then laughed like Woody Woodpecker and zipped all around, running over to grab the blue gem.

" **NO MORE MISS NICE GIRL!** " Sky glared before she soon tackled the younger girl.

"Oh, crap!" Cindy yelped as she was squashed.

"I'm gonna wrestle you..." Sky snarled.

"Heh,... In the kinky way?" Cindy grinned nervously.

"NO!" Sky glared.

"KIMBA!" Cindy signaled.

Kimba soon stood in front of Cindy and roared at the tomboy werewolf.

"Aw, shuddap!" Sky slapped him out of the way.

"Kimba!" Cindy yelped.

"I need to teach you a lesson..." Sky yanked Cindy back.

Cindy's eye color changed from blue to brown briefly. "Help me, Sky, she's controlling me!" she then cried out until her eyes turned blue again. "KIMBA, POUNCE!"

Kimba then suddenly pounced on top of Sky.

"Get off!" Sky grunted and groaned underneath from Kimba.

Cindy was crawling back up into the window and found the blue gem. "Gotcha!"

"NO!" Martin yelled out.

Cindy grinned as she clutched the gem and gave it to Nemesis. "Here, a deal's a deal, you would give me 20% of its power!"

Jo soon grabbed the gem away with her tendril.

"NO!" Nemesis and Cindy called out.

"Oh, yes." Jo replied.

"Give that back, you horrible person..." Cindy shook her fists, glaring to Jo.

"Jo, I saw her eyes change," Sky told the jockette. "So she is being controlled."

"I guess I'll have to fight you, Elliot, one way or another." Cindy glared to Jo as she changed into her grown-up form with a katana blade.

"How do I fight it?" Jo asked.

"The gem!" Martin cried out. "Use the gem!"

"Uhh... Okay..." Jo shrugged as she then took the gem.

Cindy snarled as she ran over to Jo, raising her katana blade. "Kimba, help!" she then called out.

Kimba went to his mistress's side and helped her to get that gem. The gem soon glowed, and Jo's body glowed as well, which soon began to change her.

"Good heavens..." Martin his hid face behind his tail.

"What's happening?" Trent asked the gecko once he stood with Brianna.

"Just wait and see." Martin replied.

"Jo, what's wrong?!" Justine cried out.

"I... I feel different..." Jo said.

" **NOOOO!** " Cindy yelled out. " **I MUST HAVE THAT GEM!** "

"I'll get it for you, my mistress." Kimba replied.

"Go, boy!" Cindy commanded.

Kimba rushed over to Jo.

"Jo needs my help." Irma said before summoning a water wall to block the imaginary white tiger.

Kimba stopped from the water and snarled, trying to sway his paw at the water wall.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little water?" Irma mocked.

"You're mine, Elliot!" Cindy proclaimed.

"Cindy, I didn't wanna do this..." Jo glared.

" **YOU'RE GOING DOWN!** " Cindy glared back.

"Bring it, Butler." Jo challenged.

Cindy screamed and tackled Jo down to the ground.

"Sorry, Cindy, but you've forced me to do this." Jo warned Cindy.

Cindy pounced on top of Jo with a smirk. A giant shadow hand soon reached down and grabbed Cindy.

"Mistress!" Kimba cried out.

Cindy grunted and struggled. "NO!"

"MISTRESS, I'M COMING!" Kimba called out.

Cindy struggled and screamed. "HEEEELP!"

"Sorry, Cindy, but it's for your own good." Jo told Cindy.

* * *

"I hope your friend isn't too harsh." Martin said to Brianna, Trent, Sky, and Justine.

"Jo would never hurt Cindy that badly." Sky replied.

"She sometimes acts like the wolf within her though." Trent added.

"So I see." Martin said.

"Yeah, don't wanna mess with Jo." Sledgehammer warned.

"How strong is your friend, Jo?" Martin asked.

"Just watch, man." Sledgehammer said.

Jo snarled as she then came into Cindy's mind.

* * *

Cindy was in a boat that was in an amethyst colored ocean and she didn't have a paddle and was in the middle of the water. "I wish that someone would help me." she then sulked.

Jo came up from the water. "Hey, kid..."

"Jo!" Cindy gasped. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway, but I can explain, that's not me!"

"I know," Jo told her. "You've been being controlled."

"Please help me." Cindy said.

"Don't worry, I will," Jo promised. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Kinda lost and alone, that's why I'm here, but we need to go watch that gem so that nobody takes it." Cindy gestured to the water she was in.

"There's the old Cindy I know and love..." Jo ruffled up her hair.

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong." Cindy said.

"You're forgiven." Jo told her.

"Oh, well, at least my life can't get any worse..." Cindy shrugged.

"Well, don't worry, I'm here to help you." Jo promised.

"Jo, I never told you this, and I probably won't admit it in public, but you're like a big sister to me," Cindy said. "Don't get me wrong, I love my own sister, I look up to her too, but since she doesn't live with us, I rarely see her..."

"Where does she live anyway?" Jo asked.

"Washington DC," Cindy replied. "She works for the president."

"No way, really?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Cindy sighed. "I never get to see her."

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Jo said.

"I send her letters, but she's been so busy that I sometimes get letters back..." Cindy said. "And, sometimes I get jealous whenever I see you and Autumn, or Sky with Jessie, or Mike with her sister. Heck, even from the Powerpuff Girls. You guys have sisters, but me? I don't even have a sister."

"Yes, you do..." jo soothed.

Cindy sighed. "Yeah, but Terry's never around... She was all grown up and in the military by the time I was born... She's just so busy, and I hardly even get to see her."

"Cindy..." Jo called to her.

Cindy looked up sadly.

"I'm so sorry about that," Jo said. "Why are you so obsessed with your sister right now?"

Cindy looked down. "I came to the mobile with you guys for a drive because she promised to come visit for a week... But I got a phone call earlier and she told me that she had to cancel."

"She did **WHAT?!** " Jo asked.

"All I wanted to do was to see her!" Cindy soon cried.

Jo picked up and held Cindy into a hug. "It's okay, Cindy, it's okay..."

"No, it's not okay!" Cindy frowned as she cried even more. "She promised me! Mom said that she's just a busy woman... I haven't seen her since I was four!"

"I'll tell you what; after this mission is over, I'll go over and find a way to get a hold of your sister?" Jo suggested.

"Really?" Cindy asked. "You'd do that for me?"

"I would love to." Jo told her.

"Oh, thank you, Jo!" Cindy sounded pleased. "You're the best!"

Jo smiled to her. "Now, where's your mind?"

Cindy climbed onto Jo's back. "Walk ahead, I'll guide you."

"All right." Jo said.

"Thank you, Jo." Cindy replied.

"Don't mention it, kid." Jo said.

Cindy smiled with a small sniffle.

"There, there, it's okay." Jo comforted.

"I just miss my sister so much..." Cindy's voice cracked.

Jo did her best to comfort Cindy like she would do for Autumn. Cindy sighed and choked a little since she felt extremely sad. Jo carried Cindy around to find her brain as it was being controlled on the outside.

* * *

"You just let me handle this, all right?" Jo asked.

"All right." Cindy nodded.

Jo carried Cindy on her back. Maxwell was flying around in the form of a cherub.

"Uhhh...?" Jo stared.

"Don't ask..." Cindy shut her eyes.

"Well, all right." Jo shrugged to that.

"Will Kimba come out at all?" Jo asked.

"No, you're fine, just find my brain and get Nemesis's influence out of me." Cindy said.

"You got it." Jo nodded.

* * *

They came into a forest that seemed to be made out of candy and had teddy and gummy bears wandering around.

"Sheesh Cindy, you have quite an imagination." Jo said.

"Thank you." Cindy smiled.

There was then another Cindy, though in her grown-up form, wearing something similar to what Raven from the Teen Titans would wear, sitting on a throne.

"There's the evil me." Cindy told the jockette.

"Wonder who your king is?" Jo chuckled.

"Very funny..." Cindy narrowed her eyes.

"But leave this to me." Jo told Cindy as her outfit then changed into The Shadow's costume from when Bruce let her keep the costume.

"Jo?!" Cindy asked out of shock. "You're The Shadow?!"

"Don't tell anyone, all right?" Jo told her.

"You got it." Cindy promised.

Jo then picked Cindy up and set her down. "You wait here, remain calm, I'm gonna beat you."

"That's a backwards thing to say..." Cindy tilted her head.

"You know what I mean," Jo rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go beat your evil self."

Cindy gulped. "Good luck."

"Luck's got nuthin' to do with it." Jo walked off.

"Heh... Kind of reminds me of when Teller was king of the jungle... Luckily he's not here..." Cindy said.

Suddenly a puma came up behind Cindy and snarled.

Cindy sweated instantly. "Oh, no, I didn't mean it! ...I said it, now it's gonna happen!"

The puma bit onto Cindy's hood and dragged her away to the king.

"Help!" Cindy cried.

"Your Highness, an intruder is approaching." An eagle informed Evil Cindy.

"WHAT?!" Evil Cindy replied. "WHO?!"

Jo stepped over. "Hello, Cindy..."

Evil Cindy growled. "What're YOU doing here?"

"Stopping you once and for all." Jo replied.

"You think you can stop me?!" Evil Cindy glared. "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Oh, please, you couldn't beat me if you tried, you think you can stop me with your animal friends?" Jo challenged.

"ANIMAL FRIENDS ATTACK!" Evil Cindy demanded.

All of the animals then surrounded the jockette, growling.

"Top that!" Evil Cindy challenged.

"So, you can't fight me all by yourself?" Jo asked. "I thought you were big and bad."

"WHAT?!" Evil Cindy snapped.

"What's wrong?" Jo replied. "You're a big pussy, that's all you are!"

Evil Cindy snarled. "Hot shot, huh?"

"If you're really bold and daring, take me on then..." Jo challenged.

"YOU ASKED FOR THIS!" Evil Cindy growled.

"That's more like it." Jo replied.

"I'll make sure you'll never live to ever see your beautiful girlfriend again." Evil Cindy sneered.

"Bring it." Jo challenged.

Evil Cindy then got away from Cindy's mind which made her flicker weakly. "NO! I'm losing my stance!"

"Mind if I help knock you down?" Jo came to her and started to fight her.

" **I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!** " Evil Cindy glared as she soon changed into a werewolf demon herself. "WHAT'S WRONG?! DON'T WANNA FIGHT ME?!"

Jo rolled her eyes and fought Evil Cindy.

* * *

The puma set Cindy down gently on the ground, then fell asleep next to her.

"Uhh... Okay then..." Cindy glanced at it, then stood up, walking away. "I'm gonna leave now."

"No, you're not." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Cindy demanded.

"The King..." the puma whispered.

"I don't want the king, I don't want the king, I don't want the king..." Cindy said over and over to make the stranger go away. "I don't want the king! I don't want the king for crying out loud!"

"Oh, Cynthia, don't you enjoy my company...?" a hand reached out and cupped her cheeks between his fingers.

Cindy gulped. "This one is most frightening..."

"Come, my child, come." The voice demanded.

"N-No..." Cindy backed up.

The puma snarled, snapping at her. Cindy yelped, then flung herself forward before crying out for loud.

* * *

Even if Evil Cindy had her powers, they are no match for Jo's. "No, this can't be right, I can't be defeated!" she then cried out.

"Sorry, but you lost." Jo told Cindy.

"NOOO!" Evil Cindy yelled before she faded away from existence and Cindy's mind was back to normal.

"Phew!" Jo wiped her forehead before calling out. "Okay, Cindy, time to go! "Cindy? Cindy! Where are you?!"

Cindy walked over with bright pink color in her cheeks. "Here I am."

Jo glanced at her. "Why are you-"

"No reason!" Cindy said quickly.

"Ready to go?" Jo asked her.

"Uh-huh." Cindy nodded.

"Let's go then." Jo said.

* * *

Cindy was weakening back in the real world as she was no longer under Nemesis's spell.

"No, no, no, this can't be right!" Nemesis snapped.

"Now to deal with you, Pinky." Jo glared at the evil imaginary friend.

"I'm free!" Cindy cheered before passing out. "Oi..."

Kimba soon went back into Cindy's mind with Nemesis defeated.

"Oh, my gosh, Cindy, are you okay?" Sky asked the weak young girl.

"I'll be okay..." Cindy muttered.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Sky hugged Cindy close to her chest.

"Ohmygauh..." Cindy muffled in Sky's chest. "This is the best day of my life, no question..."

"You've been controlled by Nemesis." Sky told Cindy.

Justine soon also hugged Cindy.

"Oh, can this day get any better...?" Cindy batted her eyelashes.

"Cindy, you're okay." Brianna smiled as she soon also hugged the young girl.

Cindy giggled and dropped down from the hugs. "One at a time, ladies, one at a time... Now everything can go back to normal."

"We still need to save my brother." Martin reminded. "If it isn't too late."

"More adventure?" Cindy groaned.

"Cindy should go back home and rest," Jo suggested. "She's been through so much."

"Wow, thank you, Jo." Cindy said.

"We'll tell ya about it, Cin," Trent patted Cindy on the head. "Why don't you go home and take a nice hot bath?"

"Yeah..." Cindy agreed. "Maybe I'll curl up with a good book."

"We'll handle everything around here." Brianna told Cindy.

"Okay," Cindy nodded. "Come on, Sledgehammer."

"Coming!" Sledgehammer called out as he went to follow her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you still have the gem?" Martin asked Jo.

"Yep." Jo replied as she pulled out the gem from her pocket to show it.

"Phew!" Martin breathed in relief.

"Where to, Martin?" Trent asked.

"Over to the Government where those people took my brother." Martin replied.

"Lead the way." Jo said.

"Right, I'll be your guide." Martin agreed.

"There, this way will be comfortable." Sky smiled as she let Martin sit on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Martin smiled back.

"So, Martin, do you have a family?" Brianna asked.

"Oh, yes," Martin nodded. "Two lovely living parents. My father Gordon Gecko was the first GEICO Gecko."

"Was he the one where he was on the press conference and told everyone to stop calling him and then he licked his eyeball?" Justine asked from memory.

"Yes, that is my father." Martin nodded.

"What about your mother?" Trent asked.

"Louise Gecko, she is one of the nicest geckos you could ever meet," Martin replied. "Though, sometimes, she can have a mean streak inside of her."

"Yeah?" Brianna asked.

"Trust me," Martin said. "Gex had an unhealthy obsession with television, so Mother sold the TV to teach him a lesson, but she is actually a very nice person and has her own bakery shop."

"Does she sell bugs?" Jo asked.

"Yes, it's technically not for humans." Martin said.

"So, why did your dad hate GEICO?" Justine asked.

"Because they always confused him for GEICO," Martin explained. "He tells them that they want GEICO, not gecko, they even walked in on him in the shower once."

"I saw that commercial," Trent memorized. "That was your dad?"

"Indeed." Martin nodded.

"Any other brothers and sisters?" Jo asked.

"I have twin sisters who live in the zoo," Martin explained. "Lizzie and Izzy."

"Lizzie and Izzy?" Sky repeated.

"Those are their names." Martin replied. "I thought the zoo was a prison at first, but they sent me a letter saying they liked it there, so I just visit them on occasion."

"That's good, so, where do your parents live?" Brianna asked.

"In the forest." Martin said.

"Does Gex live there with you?" Sky asked.

"He inherited our uncle's fortune with a house in Malibu actually, but he visits occasionally with his girlfriend Nikki," Martin said. "She's quite an interesting specimen..."

"What?" Jo asked. "Is she like a salamander, a snake, what?"

Martin took out a glossy photograph of a sexy human woman in her mid to late 20's with scarlet hair tied in a high ponytail, and wore a silver tank top showing her belly with black leather pants, a purple belt, and white flats.

"Umm..." Trent blushed very hard.

"She's nearly as beautiful as me." Justine commented.

"She's gonna move in with him sometime soon." Martin then said, putting the photo away.

Trent soon babbled only for Brianna to smack him upside the head. "Thanks, Bri." he then weakly told his girlfriend.

"She's really beautiful and pretty." Justine told Martin.

"Yes, she is." Martin agreed.

"I wonder if I'll be pretty and beautiful when I grow up?" Justine wondered.

"I know you will," Jo encouraged. "Say, Martin, you got a lady for yourself?"

"Well, I, uh, yes, I do," Martin nodded. "She's really beautiful."

"Who is it?" Sky asked.

Martin soon took out a picture of a woman with short pink hair with emerald green eyes in a black spy outfit.

"I feel like I know that woman..." Jo said. "What's her name?"

"Erin Esurance." Martin informed.

"Oh, yeah, I remember her now..." Jo said.

"Yeah, she's rivals with Flo from Progressive." Martin said.

"Never took that Flo girl to be an aggressive one." Sky said in surprise.

"They used to fight over me." Martin said.

"Ooh, boy..." Jo said.

"I like Flo, don't get me wrong, but sometimes she's a bit like Harley Quinn or The Joker most of the time." Martin said.

"Eh, she's okay, she reminds me a lot of the Ballerina." Jo agreed.

"A ballerina?" Martin asked out of confusion.

"She means our friend Dee Dee." Sky explained.

"Jo has nicknames for everybody," Trent said. "She calls me Elvis."

"She calls me Detective." Brianna added.

"And she calls me Athlete." Sky added.

"So I see..." Martin said as he led them to the building where his brother was.

Unknown to them, a figure wearing a hat, trench coat, and sunglasses was watching them from a distance. "Don't worry, Martin; I'll help you, I promise."

* * *

Wendy was flying by on her broomstick with an excited giggle and smile.

"You're only six and yet you're a master at broom flying." Salem told her.

"I guess you could say I'm a natural." Wendy smiled back, then looked down. "Hey, there's Cindy's friends with that blue gem you told me about."

"So it is." Salem replied.

"Well, here we are." Jo told the others.

"This is the place." Martin told the others.

"All right, you guys; I'm in charge of this mission," Jo told the others. "Whatever I say goes."

"Ooh, so bossy, I like that~" Justine replied.

"Thanks, Babe," Jo said. "Now, everyone be careful. Who knows what could happen?"

"A lot." Salem's voice said.

Wendy held the black cat and put her hand over his mouth to silence him. "Shh!"

"Guys, wait, stop, I hear voices," Sky replied. "Intruders!"

The others turned.

"Come out now!" Jo demanded.

* * *

Wendy chuckled nervously as she came out, wearing her red jumpsuit with a hat and had Salem by her side. "Hi, guys..." she waved sheepishly and innocently.

"Ooh, is that my dinner?" Salem asked as he looked at Martin.

"Salem!" Wendy scolded.

"Wendy, what're you doing here?" Jo asked.

"Salem was tutoring me and he wanted to see me fly," Wendy explained. "We then saw you guys."

Salem glared at Martin who was sitting on Sky's shoulder, licking his lips.

"Salem, don't!" Wendy called.

Salem leaned back and pounced for the gecko.

"'Alakazam, Alakabat, use my magic to stop that cat'!" Wendy waved her wand and zapped the black cat.

Salem then whacked the magic back with his tail.

"Wow, he's good." Wendy frowned.

"Oh, dear." Martin gulped.

"Don't worry, Martin; I got this." Sky told the gecko.

"Ooh, I'm gonna eat like a king tonight!" Salem grinned.

Sky then grabbed a hold of the cat who soon glared at her.

"Hey, let me go, I mean it, whoever you are!" Salem glared.

"That gecko doesn't belong to you." Sky scolded the cursed warlock who was now a cat.

"I'm sorry for Salem's behavior, you guys." Wendy told the others.

"What're you doing with him again anyway?" Sky asked.

"He's my tutor," Wendy explained. "Since I live with Mom again, Salem took a job as a home tutor to educate me since I don't like with my aunts anymore."

"Why not go to school?" Brianna asked.

"What's... School...?" Wendy asked as if she hadn't heard that word before.

"You don't know what school is?" Trent asked her.

"No, sorry." Wendy shrugged.

"You mean, you've never been to school?" Jo asked. "How old are you?"

"I'll be six soon." Wendy smiled.

"So, she should be in Kindergarten." Sky guessed.

"I'll be relieved..." Salem panted. "I haven't been this exhausted teaching a young witchling about magic since Annabelle."

"Annabelle?" the others asked.

"My daughter." Salem explained.

Sky then sniffed something else out and growled.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"An unwanted guest." Sky replied.

"Look, we're really sorry for interrupting, but I wanted to see you guys again..." Wendy said.

"You're fine, but first... COME ON OUT, RIGHT NOW!" Jo demanded to the unwanted guest.

* * *

A figure came out, wearing a hat, coat, and sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Sky demanded.

"I'm not interested in either of you," The stranger replied. "It's only the gecko I want."

"No, you can't take him." Brianna glared.

"He knows me, that's for sure." The stranger said.

"Who are you?" Martin demanded.

The figure took off its hat to reveal a flop of pink hair.

"Erin?!" Martin gasped. "Is that you?!"

"Guess that's a dead giveaway." the figure smiled.

"Erin?" Everyone else asked.

"Erin Esurance at your service." the young woman smiled to them.

"It's really you!" Brianna beamed. "I'm a big fan of your work!"

"Nice to meet a fan..." Erin smiled bashfully.

Martin scampered over to the pink-haired woman and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you... I was afraid I'd never see again... How on Earth did you find me?"

"I left a tracking device in your car." Erin told him.

"I should've known." Martin chuckled.

"Who are these people?" Erin asked about the others.

"I'm Jo Elliot." The jockette said.

"Justine Reid." The shy beauty added.

"Brianna Smith." The young detective added.

"Trent McCord." The cool guy added.

"Sky Podemski." The athlete added.

"Wendy Rockwood." The good little witchling added.

"Salem." The cursed warlock concluded.

"Pleased to meet you all," Erin replied. "Are you okay, Martin? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine," Martin reassured. "They've helped me out a lot."

"Thank you all so much." Erin smiled.

"Uh, you're dating a gecko?" Trent asked.

"Yes, I am," Erin replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No, just surprised," Trent said. "We know a guy named Weasel who's married to a human woman."

"Not to mention our friend Chicken is dating a 'human girl' named Katrina." Brianna added.

"We'll get to know each other later," Erin said. "We gotta break into that building and make sure they leave Martin and Gex alone."

"She's right." Martin nodded.

Erin picked up Martin in her hands. "I'm so glad you're safe~..." she cooed before kissing the gecko.

"Erin, I'm blushing." Martin told the spy woman.

"Aww, isn't that cute, Jo?" Justine smiled.

"Whatever..." Jo mumbled.

Justine then giggled and hugged her girlfriend.

"Let's go!" Erin said.

The others were going off then. Wendy then marched behind him.

"Whoa, kiddo," Sky looked back at her. "Might be too dangerous for ya... You should go home with Salem."

"No way, I'm helping," Wendy decided. "Besides, I have magic."

"Well, okay, but as long as you stay close to us, then you can help." Sky said.

"I will..." Wendy promised.

With that, Erin and Martin walked ahead and they made it into the building.

* * *

Barbie came into Cindy's house, sniffling and looking emotionally devastated.

"What's wrong, Barbie?" Shelly asked her sister.

"My baby is gone!" Barbie cried out.

"Wendy is safe, Aunt Barbie," Cindy told her aunt. "She's with Salem."

Barbie looked to her niece. "You knew where Wendy was all this time and you didn't TELL ME!?"

"Um,... I... Well..." Cindy shivered.

"BARBIE, CALM DOWN, IT'S NOT CINDY'S FAULT!" Shelly scolded her sister.

"Don't tell me how to act!" Barbie glared. "Desperate Housewife!"

"Martha Stewart!" Shelly glared back.

Cindy sighed, then got off the couch and went outside. "So much for a relaxing day at home. I think I'm gonna go relax outside."

Barbie and Shelly kept arguing.

* * *

Cindy took out a mat and sat on it, crossing her legs and pinched the air, taking deep breaths in and out. "Find a happy place... Find a happy place... Find a happy place..."

Cindy was then taken into a peaceful meadow with nice animals and gummy bears.

"Now, that's more like it," Cindy smiled before panicking at the gummy bears. "Oh, no, not green ones... Get back... **GEEEET BAAACK!** "


End file.
